


He swore by grass, he swore by corn (that his true love had never been born)

by Snehvide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Depressed Sam Winchester, Fever, Guilty Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John's big secret, Post-Episode: s02e11 Playthings, Protective Dean Winchester, Road Trips, Seizures, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, Suppositories, Virus, Vomiting, Worried Dean Winchester, stomach bug
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snehvide/pseuds/Snehvide
Summary: “Non mi sento molto bene-“ di questo se ne era accorto da solo, ma sentirlo da Sam fa un altro effetto.È il suono della sconfitta, della disfatta più totale.Sam non può ‘non stare bene’. Non è fatto per ‘non stare bene’. Non davanti ai suoi occhi.Dean stira gli angoli delle labbra in una linea sbilenca, prende un respiro con entrambe le narici.Il bizzarro ingranaggio che lo porta ad attribuirsi qualunque responsabilità dei ‘non stare bene’ di Sam è già attivo da un pezzo (e questa volta, ha anche ragione)..[Ambientata subito dopo la 2x11] [Sick!Sam/Caring!Dean]WARNING: TRIPUDIO di Hurt/Comfort e Angst, Cure mediche IMBARAZZANTI.





	1. Primo Capitolo

**He swore by grass, he swore by corn  
(that his true love had never been born)**

**-PRIMO CAPITOLO-**

  
“Accosta,” fa in tempo a biascicare Sam, e Dean – che non ha ancora finito di ridere di come gli anni a Stanford gli avessero restituito un fegato così vergine da non fargli reggere neanche una goccia di alcol in più – può sentire il viso mutare i propri tratti, perdere qualsiasi traccia di ironia.   
Esegue la richiesta, deglutisce un boccone amaro.  
Più amaro della bile che Sam riversa sull’asfalto su cui si piega per la seconda volta in meno di venti miglia. Questo, di certo, non fa ridere.  
  
Sono appena le otto del mattino di quella che si preannuncia essere un’assolata giornata di fine estate, ma nell’aria arida e sterrosa di quella statale dispersa nel nulla, Dean ha come l’impressione vi sia già un tocco di autunno. I raggi del sole velano la nuca tesa di Sam senza infondergli alcun calore, mentre questo sputa rimasugli di  _schifo_  rimastogli in bocca, annaspa un po’.  
  
“Non so te, ma io ci andrei piano col bourbon, almeno per un paio di giorni.” Il maggiore dei Winchester si piega sulle ginocchia, fa apparire un sorriso beffardo sul volto, completamente sbagliato.   
“Ci penserò io a svezzare quel tuo  _pancino delicato_ , fratello. Lo farò tornare quello di sempre, ma con calma _–_ ” spiega. La sua mano ha preso a strofinare la schiena di Sam già da un po’; lì, lungo gli anelli delle vertebre inarcate. Vi era un tempo in cui a Sam piaceva quando lo faceva. Tra i sedili posteriori dell’impala, si accoccolava sulle sue ginocchia come un gatto (a otto anni ci entrava ancora, sulle sue ginocchia); pretenzioso, agitava le scapole a richiamarne l’attenzione e il gesto, poi faceva finta di dormire. Era un tempo in cui vi era molta più carne intorno a quelle ossa, e anche questo sembra aggiungere carico al senso di colpa che già divora ogni singola cellula del suo corpo, ma non è qualcosa a cui vuole pensare.  
  
Sam non commenta. Gli occhi arrossati e gonfi, stretti in due fessure, sembrano ferite infette.

Dean è lì lì per aiutarlo a risollevarsi, quando, no – no, è una trappola: Sam irrigidisce la schiena, affonda le dita tra i ciuffi di erbaccia secca; tempo due secondi, è di nuovo spezzato a metà, e Dean vorrebbe maledire il mondo intero, se solo non avesse già cominciato a farlo tre giorni fa, e sarebbe ridondante.   
Non aggiungerebbe niente di nuovo. Continua quindi a fingere che vada tutto bene, perché se finge con convinzione, magari si avvera davvero.

“Meglio?” domanda, dopo un numero ridicolmente lungo di minuti utili in cui avrebbe potuto trovare conferma da sé, ma il cenno di assenso di Sam è l’unica risposta disposto ad accettare.   
È chiaro che farebbe volentieri a meno del modo in cui lo cinge per le spalle per riportarlo in auto, non è difficile intuirlo (negli ultimi tempi, Sam sembrerebbe voler fare a meno di  _qualsiasi cosa,_ e Dean non se la sente di biasimarlo), ma il modo in cui barcolla non appena torna sulle sue gambe gli sbatte in faccia la realtà, e apparentemente, non ha voglia di lottare contro i mulini a vento – ha altre ragioni per cui farlo. Per cui,  _Sammy_ fa il bravo bambino _,_ non protesta. Con il dorso della mano premuto sulla bocca, si fa trascinare verso l’auto con passi lenti e incerti. Si accomoda svogliatamente sul sedile, poggia la testa contro il finestrino.   
Come se il rombo dell’Impala avesse in qualche modo tradito le sue aspettative, Dean comincia a perdersi in stupide chiacchiere; un chiacchiericcio senza senso, cinguettii sul caso del giorno precedente, sui Red Sox che da qualche parte, in questo momento, stanno sicuramente facendo il culo agli Yankees, roba di cui solitamente a Sam non gliene frega un benemerito cazzo (e neanche a lui, in tutta onestà). Non sa dire perché senta la necessità di far a pezzi quel silenzio, stranamente insopportabile e irritante, ma non ottiene alcuna considerazione da colui che giace sul lato passeggero, ed è fastidioso. Manda a puttane ogni suo sforzo. Non va bene.  
Si volta ingrugnito, lancia un’occhiata veloce a quell’ _ingrato_ di suo fratello: sta dormendo.  
Crollato. Andato.  _Partito_. La bocca socchiusa, la testa reclinata su un lato. Sembra quasi sereno (sereno come non lo è da tempo).   
  
Beh, non male. Dean piega le labbra in un ghigno soddisfatto.  
  
Durante la scorsa notte, aveva avuto l’impressione di sentire un animale notturno rovistare nel giardino di Bobby, e Dean Winchester è abbastanza furbo da sapere che gli animali notturni non sempre coincidono con quelli sui libri di scienza;  _non nel giardino di Bobby_ , per lo meno.  
Imbracciato il fucile caricato a sale, in mutande e canotta, Dean era sceso sul portico a controllare – per poi scoprire che Sam lo aveva battuto sul tempo. A differenza sua, questo indossava ancora la camicia su cui il giorno prima aveva  _accidentalmente_  versato l’intero menu’ del McDonald’s che aveva preso per lui.   
Dean aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, storto la bocca.  
  
“Non avevi detto di aver sonno sta sera?” Il tono autoritario non era voluto, ma è venuto fuori da sé nello scorgere il volto cinereo che lo aveva accolto. A ora di cena, Sam si era infatti alzato da tavola dopo aver rimescolato il bollito di Bobby senza quasi assaggiarlo:  _‘ho sonno, sono troppo stanco’_ , aveva detto. Né lui né Bobby avevano osato commentare la cosa. La domanda, quindi, era venuta da sé; con tutto il suo fastidioso corredo.

Sam aveva scrollato le spalle, calciato una pila di rottami d’auto arrugginiti; un procione era schizzato fuori scappando a gambe levate, emettendo un verso straziante.  
  
“Ho cambiato idea,” aveva risposto evitando lo sguardo e rientrando in fretta in casa, prima che Dean potesse ricordargli come avesse usato una scusa simile anche la sera prima.   
  
Per cui sì, il fatto che Sam sembri essere così sfinito da crollare non appena in auto, per Dean è l’unico aspetto positivo della situazione.   
  
Peccato che, un centinaio di miglia dopo, Sam sia di nuovo sulle proprie ginocchia; di nuovo sull’asfalto rovinato di una statale dell’Arkansas in cui non sembra esserci stata traccia di vita terrena prima del loro arrivo.

Non gli è rimasto più nulla in corpo da rigettare, ma non sembra importargliene niente al suo stomaco, che si contorce, si spreme, si spezza in due come volesse vomitare la sua stessa anima, o forse quella  _cosa cattiva_  che Sam ha appena scoperto albergare in lui (no, non è andata così; Sam non lo ha scoperto: è stato _lui_  a dirgli di possederla, sulla base di ciò che potevano essere i deliri pre morte di un uomo con una emorragia cerebrale in corso, o  _chissà cosa_ ).

Dean solleva gli occhi al cielo, si morde l’interno delle guance. Lì, dove due afte dolorose si offrono volontarie per dargli quella continua quantità di dolore che sente di meritare. Uno stillicidio piccolo e continuo, granelli di una punizione che ha l’impressione di non poter mai scontare a sufficienza.  
Quando lo stomaco di Sam si arrende all’evidenza di non poter vomitare se stesso, Dean gli poggia tra le mani una bottiglia d’acqua, intimandogli di bere, e di farlo lentamente. Molto lentamente.   
Lo dice con un tono che a Sam non piace – e in realtà, non piace neanche a lui. Quel tono da  _‘persona che si interessa davvero alla sua salute quando in realtà è colui ad averlo ridotto in quello stato’_ , e si fa un po’ schifo da solo, Dean. Ed ha l’impressione di vedere lo stesso sentimento nelle rimostranze di Sam.  
Ottimista, certo. Perché in verità, Sam è probabile abbia da tempo esaurito la forza mentale per potersi permettere elucubrazioni mentali simili, e il poggiare le tempie pulsanti sulla portiera ed esiliarsi dal mondo, sembra essere la sua unica preoccupazione. Il problema principale però, è che sta cominciando davvero a disidratarsi. Le labbra screpolate su cui si rifugia l’attenzione di Dean non promettono niente di buono. “Andiamo, bevi un sorso, Sam-“ la bandana che bagna nella stessa acqua, e con cui comincia a rinfrescarne il viso sudato, rende l’invito un po’ più fattibile.  
  
“Non mi sento molto bene-“ di questo se ne era accorto da solo, ma sentirlo da Sam fa un altro effetto.  
È il suono della sconfitta, della disfatta più totale.   
Sam non può ‘ _non stare bene’._  Non è fatto per  _‘non stare bene’_. Non davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Dean stira gli angoli delle labbra in una linea sbilenca, prende un respiro con entrambe le narici.   
Il bizzarro ingranaggio che lo porta ad attribuirsi qualunque responsabilità dei ‘ _non stare bene’_  di Sam è già attivo da un pezzo (e questa volta,  _ha anche ragione_ ).   
Lo mette a tacere come può, fanculizzandolo e fanculizzandosi. Un grande, grosso, infinito macello interiore, il cui unico eco visibile a Sam, è il lieve tremolio della mano cui ripulisce la sua fronte.   
Mette via la bandana quando la schiena di Sam sembra essersi accomodata fin troppo su quella strada sterrata. Dean torna in piedi, tira su col naso.   
  
“Sarà un virus intestinale. O magari è colpa di qualche schifezza salutista che hai mangiato prima di dormire...” o  _non_  hai mangiato prima di  _non_  dormire, sembrerebbe suggerirgli una saccente vocina del cazzo dentro di sé.  
  
“Questo posto è un fottuto buco, ma dovrà pur esserci un motel da qualche parte...” dice Dean, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di improbabili segni di esistenza umana.   
Tuoni di un temporale estivo riecheggiano in lontananza, tra poco comincerà a piovere.  
  
“Non è necessario fermarsi.” Sam si chiude in una smorfia, come avesse assaporato qualcosa di disgustoso rimastogli in bocca. Fa leva sull’avambraccio per sollevarsi, darsi una parvenza di decenza. “Abbiamo detto a Bobby che ci saremmo occupati noi di quel caso a Houma,” tenta di tornare sulle proprie gambe da solo.

“Non è un caso, Sam. Ci ha mandato a Houma per consegnare un fottuto libro a una vecchia fattucchiera svitata di sua conoscenza che sostiene di avere una lavatrice posseduta dal fantasma di uno spogliarellista brasiliano – non è ciò che chiamerei un caso!” incalza, afferrando l’avambraccio di Sam. Lo accosta a sé, ne ristabilisce l’equilibrio (In tutti i sensi. Sam accanto a se è la definizione più completa e precisa che ha del termine ‘ _equilibrio’,_ un vero e proprio pezzo di dizionario in carne ed ossa).  
  
“Questa sera ci fermiamo a dormire. Siamo in auto da otto ore, io sono stanco, tu sei stanco – per cui, questa notte si dorm—Sam!”  
  
L’acqua che il minore dei Winchester restituisce al mondo in un improvviso, inaspettato conato, ne rafforza la necessità nonché l’urgenza.

-

  
Respira con respiri corti e veloci, Sam. Così corti e veloci che la mano destra di Dean abbandona automaticamente il volante e parte verso il collo di suo fratello quando la linea di demarcazione mentale tra la sicurezza e pericolo comincia prepotentemente ad assottigliarsi. Lo tasta per bene, le dita scorrono sulla carotide, in alto, poi in basso verso l’incavo della spalla, poi di nuovo su. Rilassa le spalle quando l’assoluta certezza che Sam sia ancora in vita lo avvolge, ma il terrificante calore che si ritrova tra le mani non è qualcosa da sottovalutare. Sfiora la fronte, prima con la punta delle dita, poi con tutto il palmo della mano.

Sam si sveglia quando questa comincia a premere in quel modo fintamente casuale e volutamente fastidioso, e dentro di sé, Dean gioisce. Ha raggiunto il suo obiettivo.   
Il minore dei Winchester non emette suoni. Si limita a voltare il collo verso il proprietario di quella mano, lo fissa con occhi vacui, vitrei.  
  
“Sam? Sei sveglio?” domanda, come se non lo sapesse.

Un cenno del viso di Sam rimette a posto ogni cosa. Solleva un pugno, si strofina gli occhi cisposi come avesse di nuovo tre anni ( _magari_ , avesse di nuovo tre anni).

“Stai bruciando come un fottuto ferro da stiro, Sammy.” annuncia; alterna lo sguardo tra la strada e suo fratello in autocombustione. “Devi spalmarti al più presto su di un letto e dormire, amico. Dovrebbe esserci un motel da queste parti...”  
  
Lo aveva detto anche un paio di ore prima, vero – il guaio è che non ha trovato nulla di nulla nel frattempo; non vi era che una strada dall’asfalto logorato dal sole, e un ammasso confuso di colline giallo ocra. Si domanda dove cazzo siano finiti, ma soprattutto, dove cazzo siano finiti i  _motel per Sam_  (e dove cazzo sia finito quel fottuto  _mondo a-prova-di-Sam_  che credeva esistere negli anni ottanta, cazzo!).  
  
“D-Dean...” vi è tutto il dramma del mondo in quella frase; “accosta—“, e se un qualche rimasuglio d’acqua vi era ancora in Sam, appena quella necessaria a garantirne la sopravvivenza, adesso Dean ha la certezza matematica che non ci sia più.  
  
Passa una mano tra le lunghe ciocche castane di Sam adesso bagnate di pioggia, le tira un po’ indietro quando i succhi gastrici colano ad innaffiare la sterpaglia oltre il guard rail, non dice nulla. È troppo impegnato a dichiarare guerra a quella divinità di merda che ha deciso quel giorno di fargli tutto questo. La sua faccia è un collage di tutte le persone più odiose che ha conosciuto (ha anche un che di Jessica, ma  _shhh..._ ), Dean la guarda dritta negli occhi, e gli dice che sì, se è una sfida, che vinca il migliore!  
  
Ancora inarcato oltre il guard rail, Sam respira rumorosamente, tenta come può di allontanare il senso di nausea. La lamiera è ruvida, verosimilmente tagliente, per questo Dean ne scolla le mani del fratello con un gesto lento, si sostituisce ad essa come fonte di equilibrio (ancora,  _equilibrio_ ) ma è meno semplice delle volte precedenti _,_ perché _Sam è un fottuto Sasquatch,_ e adesso è anche malato. Se normalmente è complicato gestire un Sasquatch, il fatto che sia anche malato aggiunge un'ulteriore sfida alla manovra già di per sé complessa– ma riesce in qualche modo a rimetterlo in marcia verso l’auto.

“Uccidimi–“ Arriva al posto di un gemito, quello che avrebbe accompagnato il momento in cui gli ha piegato la schiena per rientrare all’interno dell’Impala, perché cazzo, a quel punto, Dean non sfiderebbe a credere come gli faccia tutto male, ci sta. E invece, arriva  _lei_.

“Vuoi che ti uccida perché ti sei beccato un’influenza estiva? Sapevo che eri una drama queen,  _Samantha_ , ma certe vette non le avevi ancora raggiunte! “  
  
“È quella cosa, Dean– “ è sicuramente il delirio dovuto alla febbre, alla disidratazione e a Dio solo sa cos’altro - si autorammenta Dean mentre piega le  _fottute_  gambe di suo fratello dentro la  _fottuta_  Impala che in momenti come questi non era più Baby, ma un  _fottuto_  sfasciume sempre troppo piccolo!   
  
“Papà aveva ragione, è quella cosa dentro me a farmi questo,—“ Decisamente la febbre, si ripete ancora.   
A confermarglielo, la mano che gli piazza di nuovo sulla fronte. La temperatura si è sicuramente alzata.   
È sicuramente così.

“Certo, Sam. È quella  _cosa mostruosa_  scoperta in laboratorio che ha per nome una serie di lettere e numeri più o meno casuali” dice in un misto di scherno e terrore, prima di staccare a forza le dita di Sam dalla sua giacca, chiudere la portiera, e rimettersi al volante.

Accende la radio, non fa caso neanche alla stazione. Andrebbe bene qualunque cosa, pur di coprire i patetici bisbigli di suo fratello ( _che non è suo fratello,_  sta solo delirando; si ripete ancora e ancora) e quella valanga di cose che la sua testa gli sta gridando, tutte insieme, tutte in una volta, con qualcosa di più sensato, tipo il notiziario delle sedici che annuncia piogge intense in tutto il paese con schiarite in tarda serata.

-

  
  
Il neon di una stazione di servizio, deformata dalla pioggia che il tergicristalli non fa neanche in tempo a spostare, appare a Dean come una sorta di luce divina _, la luce alla fine di un tunnel_  – letteralmente.  
Civiltà! - esulta dentro di sé. Si sente un po’ come un moderno Cristoforo Colombo che scorge una terra a cui anche lui aveva un po’ smesso di credere.   
Se fosse un motel, probabilmente sarebbe così felice da baciare appassionatamente Sam; ma si tratta solo di una stazione di servizio, per cui Sam è salvo- si limita semplicemente a svegliarlo.  
  
“Sammy,” lo scuote sul petto; la bandana che ha messo sulla sua fronte un’ora fa, quando ha finalmente smesso di frignare (più o meno), e ripreso sonno, è quasi asciutta. Sam si sveglia di soprassalto; gli dà un paio di secondi per riprendere consapevolezza della realtà (e per pentirsi immediatamente della geniale trovata di averlo svegliato, in primis), prima di annunciare che c’è una stazione di servizio, che sta per fare un salto dentro a vedere se hanno qualcosa per l’influenza, prendere delle schifezze da gettare giù nello stomaco, e magari chiedere indicazioni per il motel più vicino. Non è certo Sam abbia pienamente compreso il suo discorso, ma senza sfatare il proprio dubbio, Dean scatta comunque fuori dall’auto come una lepre. Come non vedesse l’ora di farlo. ‘Gas & Sip’ non ha mai suonato tanto come ‘ _felicità’_  prima di adesso.

 

**Fine primo capitolo**

**Note:**  
  
- Zalbe. In realtà, questa fanfiction è nata e terminata come una LUNGHISSIMA oneshot. Ben oltre 16,000 parole. Quindi, ho deciso di dividerla in più capitoli (per un totale di sei) che pubblicherò a cadenza più o meno settimanale (giorno più, giorno meno). Sono tutti già pronti, per fortuna. Non rischierete che venga lasciata a metà. Giuro! ;) – il titolo è tratto da una strofa (portata al maschile) di “The well below the valley”, murder ballad irlandese.   
  
-  Non aspettatevi una grande trama. È una di quelle fanfiction che ho iniziato giusto perchè volevo “un progetto leggerino in cui divertirmi a ~~d umiliare~~ prendermi cura dei miei personaggi preferiti” e invece, mi sono ritrovata con un polpettone angst e gruesome. Mi dispiace. ^^”

\- Betata al volo da  **Narcy**. Grazie di cuore <3.

\- Questo primo capitolo lo dedico a  **Desy** , che durante la stesura mi ha supportata con delle gif impareggiabili. XD Ti adoro!

  
\- Come al solito, grazie infinitamente per aver letto. <3


	2. Secondo Capitolo

**He swore by grass, he swore by corn  
(that his true love had never been born)**

**-SECONDO CAPITOLO-**

  
“Non abbiamo medicine qui,”   
  
Proprio di questo, Dean avrebbe ancora un paio di dubbi.   
Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Alle sue spalle, due vecchi redneck grassi quanto il gestore di quel che credeva essere un autogrill, ridacchiano tra un bicchiere di whiskey e una scala reale truccata in mano.

Schiocca la lingua, è il  _click_  che segna il passaggio da un Dean all’altro. “Ah, sì?” poggia i gomiti sul bancone, occhi fissi come una lince sulla preda. “Eppure avrei detto che uno come te di  _medicine_  ne prende tante.”

“Pensa che coincidenza,”incalza l’altro, un sorriso beffardo riaffiora sotto la barba nera, “avrei detto la stessa cosa di te, figliolo. Solo un pazzo arriverebbe fin quaggiù a chiedere a  _me_  delle medicine. Anzi, solo un pazzo arriverebbe fin quaggiù.  _Punto_.”

Sarcastico, Dean si unisce al coro di risate che si leva alla frase dell’uomo. Lo scruta con sufficienza, poi scuote la testa “Divertente,” sorride ancora, “Sei proprio un bel tipo, Frank. Proprio un bel volpone.”   
Il nome lo ha sentito vociare a caso al suo ingresso; non è mai una cattiva idea farne tesoro.

“Me lo dicono tutti.”   
  
“Già, lo immagino...” continua, sorriso onnipresente sul volto “e immagino tu sia pure molto bravo a cucinare, sento un certo odorino qui...”

Non che sia un esperto, ma sa riconoscere l’odore del whiskey e del tabacco abbastanza da sapere che ciò che aleggia nell’aria non è  _solo whiskey e tabacco_.  
  
“Senti,” si morde il labbro inferiore, come stesse per rivelare un segreto eccitante, “questo posto è in culo al mondo, quindi in caso saltasse in aria, beh - salterebbe in aria solo il tuo di culo, il che sarebbe una grande cosa per l’umanità, quindi non sarò io a farti smettere di giocare al piccolo chimico, ma...se hai delle medicine, e intendo medicine  _vere_ , non le tue metanfetacose, allora sarebbe meglio per tutti se tu me ne facessi avere un paio, giusto per gentilezza, non per altro...”

Se c’è una cosa che Dean ama intensamente del suo ‘lavoro’, è osservare il mutare dei tratti facciali del suo interlocutore di fronte a uno dei suoi distintivi farlocchi. Il trafficante di fronte a sé, ad esempio, è appena impallidito al cospetto di un sedicente agente Robert Bonham dell’FBI, ed il riuscire ad anticipare mentalmente le mosse che seguiranno dal modo drammatico in cui quel pomo d’Adamo si abbassa, gli causa sempre un infimo, ineguagliabile piacere.   
Prima ancora che il ritornello di Stairways to Heaven possa risuonare nella sua testa, Dean ha già tra le braccia qualcosa.

-

  
  


Quando ritorna in auto, Dean non ha altre parole se non insulti e imprecazioni.   
Non vuole neanche pensare a quanti gradi possa ribollire il cervello di suo fratello, sa solo che sono molti, forse troppi, perché quando il sua palmo si piazza nuovamente sulla fronte di Sam, Dean ha come l’impressione che la pelle possa staccarsi, fondersi sulla sua mano, e poi filare come formaggio caldo.  
Si dice che è certamente una esagerazione, una illusione tattile creata da quella cosa che gli sta divorando lo stomaco e che distorce le sue percezioni, ma la spiegazione razionale non gli provoca alcun sollievo, non lo aiuta a sentirsi meglio. Sam sta male, e ad ogni suo respiro irregolare, sente la  _cosa_  piazzare un nuovo morso alle sue viscere, triturandole con i suoi denti invisibili.

Guida per un paio di miglia, giusto il tempo di allontanarsi da quella tana di lupi; si ferma ad una piazzola nascosta. Sulla mappa, uno svincolo a destra a poca distanza sembrerebbe portare ad una contea mai sentita prima nel giro di un paio d’ore. Gli basta dare un’occhiata a Sam però, per capire che non ce le hanno  _‘un paio d’ore’_  
  
Con le guance in fiamme e il capo ciondolante all’indietro, Sam sembra adesso chiuso in un incubo che lo tiene impegnato a bofonchiare qualcosa di sconnesso, piccoli frammenti di parole sfilettate da denti serrati e labbra socchiuse, echi di un universo lontano anni luce.  
Dean lo cinge per le spalle, fa in modo che il suo corpo torni ad adagiarsi contro il finestrino; lo sforzo è lo stesso del tentare di muovere un bisonte, ma sembra una posizione più comoda, nonché una delle poche cose che sente di poter ancora fare per lui.  
I movimenti impostigli strappano al minore dei Winchester un gemito; non è difficile per Dean immaginare come non ci sia un solo muscolo che non gli faccia male, in quel momento.  
  
Ravviva l’acqua della bandana sulla fronte di Sam; il suo respiro cambia ritmo, da affannoso si fanno più profondo, irregolare.  _Deve fare qualcosa._  
  
La sua attenzione ricade sul grosso sacco nero  _gentilmente offerto_  dal tizio della ‘ _stazione di servizio’_ ; al suo interno, un numero impressionante di farmaci da banco.   
  
“Dio benedica questi figli di puttana e i loro fottuti laboratori di metanfetamine,” gongola tra sé con un sorriso compiaciuto, prima di cominciare a rimestolare tra le varie confezioni, alla ricerca di qualcosa che faccia per loro.  
 _  
_Fa scorrere tra le dita una ventina di confezioni di _Advil Allergy Sinus_ , un’altra dozzina di  _Sudafed Congestion_ , ancora un paio di  _Respivent Plus_.   
L’entusiasmo non impiega molto a spegnersi, a tramutarsi in delusione man mano che scarta via le scatole: quei farmaci sono tutti decongestionanti nasali.  
  
“No, cazzo...” soffia tra i denti, sente il vile destino che ha sempre contraddistinto i Winchesters tornare a picchettare sulla spalla e ricordargli la sua presenza, quando d’improvviso, dal fondo del sacchetto, si palesa un flacone:  _Benylin cold &flu.  
_Non è un antiemetico, ma il fatto che la scatola riporti  _‘pain reliever & fever reducer’_ è un passo enorme.   
Le battaglie vanno vinte una per volta, si dice.  __  
  
“Sammy,” agita il flacone; non si interroga più di tanto sulla dose: quanto ne servirà? Bah, quella che Sam riuscirà a tenere nello stomaco sarà sicuramente sufficiente. Perché Sam sarà in grado di reggerla, ovvio! L’importante è crederci e non farsi prendere dallo sconforto, si raccomanda, mentre la sua mano nervosa sul petto di Sam, sta già cercando di riportare suo fratello sul pianeta Terra.  
  
“Hey, Sam!” rincara la pressione quando quella già usata sembra non produrre l’effetto sperato.  
Pessima idea, come al solito.

Il risveglio è più brusco e repentino della volta precedente: Sam trasale, sbarra gli occhi, solleva le braccia tremolanti in avanti.

“Hey, hey! Calmati! Sono io!” Una mano sulla spalla lo trattiene al sedile, ma a Sam – che non sembra ancora essere tornato sulla sua stessa galassia - quella mano, sembra non piacere.  
La fissa mentre gonfia e sgonfia il petto in un crescendo che porterà verso qualcosa di oscuro, qualcosa di brutto che Dean potrebbe anche prevedere, ma semplicemente non vuole farlo – perché ha intenzione di batterlo sul tempo, ha delle armi, adesso.  
  
“Sono io...” ribadisce Dean, addolcisce il tono di voce e il tocco della mano che si sposta sulla sua guancia; non cambia molto. Sam borbotta qualcosa che Dean non si sforza di sentire, tenta, con un gesto flebile del braccio, di farsi scudo da una violenza di cui solo lui è testimone, serra gli occhi.   
  
“N—non ho fatto niente...”

“Oh, ti prego, non ricominciare...”   
  
“Non ho fatto niente, Dean—perché papà ti ha detto quella  _cosa_?“   
  
Sam è sempre stato incline a questi ‘ _deliri febbrili creativi’_ ; Dean avrà riso a spese di suo fratello almeno un centinaio di volte nel ricordargli di quell’indimenticabile vigilia di Natale in cui, con quaranta e mezzo di febbre, si era convinto che loro padre fosse Michael Jackson venuto nella loro stanza per fare la cacca. O di quella volta in cui sosteneva che vi fosse un extraterrestre simile ad E.T, ma completamente rosa, a levitare sulla sua testa – rivelazione che aveva spedito Bobby a tracciare un pentacolo di sale grosso intorno al letto, e solo dopo, chiamare una certa infermiera Nancy di Mason City che  _‘gli doveva un favore’._

Sarebbe più o meno la stessa cosa anche adesso; dovrebbe fargli un paio di fotografie con il cellulare, registrare la sua voce mentre soffoca i singhiozzi, usare la combinazione delle due per farlo incazzare per i prossimi vent’anni.   
Perlomeno, sarebbe la stessa cosa, se solo Sam non avesse raggiunto  _nuovi livelli di delirio_ introducendo in esso la sua ossessione più recente – quella che un tempo era solo sua, ma che poi non ha saputo non cedere alla tentazione di condividere con Sam.   
Quella per cui, da due giorni a questa parte, Dean non passa un solo istante in cui non pensa che, se potesse tornare indietro nel tempo, preferirebbe mille volte staccarsi la lingua a morsi piuttosto che _vuotare il sacco_  con Sam (e Cristo solo sa se non lo farebbe!  _Cristo!_ )  
Niente più vip con impellenti bisogni fisiologici da espletare, niente alieni di dubbio gusto, niente Sammy sull’orlo dell’asfissia a causa di risa convulse. Solo un silenzio malato la cui unica risposta di Dean, è allungare un braccio, prendere tra le dita ciuffi zuppi di sudore di suo fratello e niente, non fare assolutamente niente se non concedere al senso di colpa di divorarlo, sì – ma solo per cinque secondi. Non uno di più.   
A segnare il time-out, Sam; che risucchia rumorosamente dell’aria tra i denti, la rilascia sotto forma di tanti piccoli tocchi di parole e lamenti, e sì – Dean ha capito l’antifona; basta tergiversare.  _Decisamente_.  
  
“Va bene,” cambia nervosamente posizione, si sporge verso Sam. Un’ultima occhiata al flacone che aveva quasi scordato avere tra le mani. Sì, può farcela.   
  
“Okay, Sammy. Devi bere questo-“ svita il tappo con i denti (dannati tappi a misura di bambino), si sporge su Sam. Suo fratello non sembra apprezzare particolarmente il modo in cui gli ha chiuso la mascella tra le dita, ma a Dean piace ancora meno il modo in cui sta scottando, quindi niente – obiezione respinta, avvocato.

“Apri la bocca–“ ma gli ingranaggi arroventati della testa di Sam recepiscono l’esatto opposto. Quando sembra accorgersi che muovere il collo a destra e poi a sinistra non serve a liberarsi dalla presa (e neanche dall’aroma nauseabondo che si sta diffondendo nelle sue narici, gentile concessione dello sciroppo per bambini all’aroma di  _frullato di fragole marce e vomito di gatto_ ), lascia che siano le sue mani tremanti ad intervenire.  
  
“Dai, Sam,” paziente, Dean cerca di allontanare le dita riottose del fratello dal flacone, lo avvicina ancor di più alle sue labbra, “Ne basta un sorso. Non è peggiore delle schifezze salutistiche che ingurgiti ogni giorno!“ ride, tenta di smorzare la tensione, anche perché, il modo fermo in cui ha preso a trattenere il volto di Sam sembra innervosire quest’ultimo più di quanto non lo fosse già, e no – sentire l’imboccatura della bottiglia premere e tentare di forzargli le labbra serrate non sembra contribuire a fargli cambiare idea.  
Affatto.  
  
“Avanti, Sammy!” Dean non demorde; la frustrazione comincia a ribollirgli nelle vene, certo (preferiva quando sparava frasi tristi e angoscianti, piuttosto che questa forma di protesta passiva e insensata!) ma arrendersi? Proprio no! Ha affrontato da solo chupacabra incazzati e wendigo affamati, potrebbe mai darla vinta al cervello in tilt di Sam che, per qualche ragione incomprensibile, gli suggerisce di rifiutare una fottuta medicina come avesse tre fottutissimi anni!?

Sì. La risposta, è sì.

A confermarla, Sam - che con un suono gutturale carico di fastidio, si chiude in una smorfia e serra tutto: sopracciglia, occhi, labbra, denti. Tutto quanto. Chiude i battenti, Sam Winchester.

E lo fa con una presa che lascia poco spazio a qualsiasi speranza di risolvere la questione in modo decoroso.

Dean, a quel punto, sente di non avere altra scelta.

Auto-convincendosi che molto probabilmente, non appena il  _fottuto_  sciroppo avrà fatto il suo  _fottuto_  effetto (sempre che il fottuto stomaco di Sam riesca a tenerlo dentro di sé per almeno una ventina di minuti – chiaro) Sam non ricorderà nulla di questa vicenda, Dean fa ciò che qualunque fratello maggiore degno di questo nome farebbe, o almeno così si dice mentre biascica a Sam un funesto, “l’hai voluto tu, fratellino”, avvicina le dita al suo naso aguzzo, e con un pizzico, ne stringe le narici.

Sam, per ovvie ragioni, è chiaro che non ci stia. Sorprendendo Dean con una forza che quest’ultimo credeva avesse esaurito da tempo, il minore dei Winchester agita il collo, poi le spalle, poi direttamente il bacino; geme, gli si aggrappa alle braccia, l’assenza di aria è quanto di più orribile possa capitare ad una organismo aerobico, chiaro– ma è anche il momento in cui il cervello manda a fanculo qualsiasi delirio febbrile e imbocca, senza ulteriore indugio, l’uscita d’emergenza; che fortuna vuole coincidere con quella che Dean non vede l’ora di riempire con un medicamento nauseabondo (a cui comunque si è già assuefatto, per cui va bene così).

E non deve attendere molto: qualunque spirito di ribellione la mente annebbiata di Sam abbia voluto ostentare, viene meno nel giro di pochi secondi.

Con un lamento liberatorio, Sam cede al ricatto, schiude la bocca, torna ad immagazzinare ossigeno, e grazie a Dean, anche qualcos’altro.

Bloccata la mandibola con due dita pressate dolorosamente sulle guance, Dean tenta come può di versare il contenuto del flacone all’interno della bocca di Sam – o almeno parte di esso, dato che il gesto è così goffo e disperato da portare il medicinale a riversarsi un po’ ovunque, oltre appunto, dove dovrebbe.

“Ingoia.” Ordina con fermezza, e Sam non ha molte alternative. La mano che Dean ha pressato sulla sua bocca non offre altra scelta. Il trambusto sembra anche averlo momentaneamente destato dal suo torpore mentale, perché Dean riconosce quello sguardo barrato che gli sta lanciando. È Sammy. Quello ‘contattabile’, si dice Dean mentre accenna un sorriso. Fosse arrivato un paio di minuti prima, probabilmente si sarebbe evitato di dover dare una spiegazione sensata al perché lo stia costringendo ad ingoiare qualcosa di disgustoso contro la sua volontà, ma beh,  _troppo tardi_.   
  
Dean solleva la mano quando sente il  _‘glu’_ che segna il successo della propria impresa; tira un respiro di sollievo.  _Via libera al senso di colpa_.

“Ce l’hai fatta a mandarlo giù,” asciuga gli angoli della bocca di Sam sbrodolanti come a volersi scusare.  
  
“Dean-“ Sam non ha ancora ripreso voce; tossisce lo sciroppo andatogli di traverso, prende aria a grandi boccate, non capisce. Si regge il naso indolenzito (forse Dean ha stretto con un po’ troppa foga, sì-) Balbetta qualcosa. L’adrenalina è dalla sua parte, ma vengono fuori frasi incomprensibili e sconnesse.  
  
“Mi dispiace, Sammy, ma cos’altro avrei potuto fare? Hai serrato quella bocca come una vecchia zitella bigotta al primo appuntamento!” dissimula l’imbarazzo con il sarcasmo, scruta la sua reazione. Non sarebbe dovuto andare così, ma è solo una delle varie cose che non sarebbe dovuta andare così quel giorno, quindi, tanto vale, farci il callo.   
  
Sam tira un sospiro, cerca di riacquistare in fretta la calma (non che possa permettersi altro, ma...) Il lasciare che lo ripulisca dai residui di sciroppo scivolati lungo il collo, è un buon segno, lo ha perdonato, o per lo meno, questa è l’interpretazione di comodo che Dean riesce a darsi.

“Con un pizzico di fortuna, presto la febbre scenderà e starai meglio,”rassicura Dean, e vorrebbe tanto che anche Sam ci credesse, se solo ancora una volta, la fottuta, bastarda realtà, non gli sottolineasse la differenza tra fatti e utopia.  
  
Sam non riesce ad aprire la portiera, questa volta. Il dannato sciroppo si ripresenta alla velocità della luce, e finisce ovunque, davvero:  _ovunque_. Tranne nel luogo in cui sarebbe dovuto restare.

Se Dean non urla, è soltanto perché sa che anche Sam vorrebbe farlo ma non può e non vuole avere questo privilegio.  
Appallottolato su sè stesso e ricoperto di schifezza rosa, Sam - che ha ancora una mano premuta sul volto nel tentativo di trattenerla,  _quella schifezza rosa_  - trema, annaspa, e non sembra avere neanche la forza sufficiente di togliersi da solo da quella posizione alquanto scomoda in cui è finito, spezzato dai conati.  
Solo le mani di Dean sembrano riuscire a riportarlo ad una posizione meno dolorosa.  
Sam ha un aspetto orrendo, spettrale. I suoi occhi si muovono sotto palpebre cineree mentre con labbra stirate, ingoia saliva dal sapore chimico.

Dean si guarda intorno. È come se fosse esplosa una bomba, o meglio – come se la bomba l’avesse infilata dentro a una di quelle creature mostruose a cui danno la caccia, e  _poi_  fosse esplosa lì, proprio dentro  _Baby_ , quasi fosse l’ultimo screzio di una  _entità che vuol dimostrare di essere stronza sino alla fine.  
_  
Tira un respiro profondo: una cosa alla volta. Priorità su Sam,  _sempre e comunque.  
_  
“Hey,” poggia una mano sulla testa; il calore che trova tocca le stringhe sbagliate dei suoi nervi, la sposta subito sulla giacca. “È tutto okay, va tutto bene, Sammy,”  _va bene un corno, Sammy_ , ma di certo non ha bisogno di sentirselo ripetere. Più utili quelle mani sulle sue spalle che ne strofinano la schiena, prima di sfilargli via la camicia di flanella, ormai troppo sporca per poter continuare a indossare.  
  
Sam rabbrividisce; la sottile maglietta che gli è rimasta addosso non sembra lontanamente capace di provvedere al calore che il suo corpo richiederebbe, ma forse è meglio così, si dice Dean, rinunciando a recuperarne una nuova dal borsone nel cofano. “Rimani un po’ così. Arrostirai un po’ più lentamente.”

Sam non ha modo di articolare il suo disappunto; la testa scivola lenta contro il vetro del finestrino, tenta di riprendere fiato, compostezza, e forse anche la voglia di vivere, pensa Dean.  
  
Dean si rimette alla guida: non ha altra scelta; non commetterà due volte lo stesso errore.   
Con un po’ di fortuna, De Witt oltre che un motel, avrà anche un ospedale, o una qualche fottuta farmacia che gli venda qualcosa in grado di impedire a suo fratello di prosciugarsi completamente.

Prende a scorrere il rettilineo semi-asfaltato a una velocità nettamente superiore a quella indicata, non ci va leggero neanche sulle curve; ci mette un’ora e quattordici minuti esatti per raggiungere De Witt e più o meno quindici secondi per scoprire che il borgo sembra essere stato evacuato almeno una trentina di anni prima causa emissioni di una qualche sostanza tossica mai sentita prima di allora, almeno è quel che dice il cartello di pericolo arrugginito, posto all’ingresso della città.

Di tutte le maledizioni che vorrebbe innalzare al cielo, Dean riesce soltanto a tirare fuori un miserabile  _‘merda!’_ , giusto perché quel calcio scagliato contro la pozzanghera ha bisogno di un sottofondo migliore che il semplice rumore della melma che schizza su se stessa.

**fine secondo capitolo**

  
  
\- Betata al volo da Hari, grazie di cuore! <3  
\- Grazie infinite per aver letto in così tanti il primo capitolo. Siete bellissimi, grazie di cuore <3 Colgo l’occasione per scusarmi per il ritardo con cui ho risposto alle recensioni: sono finite le vacanze invernali, dunque sono tornata al lavoro, e spesso non è facile riuscire a coniugare hobby e impegni. :-( Cercherò di rispondere più in fretta in futuro! Promesso!  
\- Altri quattro capitoli di sofferenze per i cari fratellini Winchester in arrivo! Ci vediamo tra un settimana per il terzo! Stay tuned! ;)


	3. Terzo capitolo

**He swore by grass, he swore by corn  
(that his true love had never been born)**

**-** **TERZO CAPITOLO  -**

Dean torna in auto, si accascia sul sedile, si sforza di non pensare.   
Per alcuni secondi, vuole solo immaginarsi lontano. È un bisogno, non un capriccio. Sente che se riuscisse a fermarsi per un attimo, al suo ‘ritorno’, tutto andrà meglio. Sarà come uscire dalla doccia di cui avrebbe veramente bisogno, rigenerare i propri neuroni esausti. Per cui, chiude gli occhi, rilassa le spalle, conta gli istanti di quiete. Sapeva che ignorare i gemiti di Sam sarebbe stato difficile, ma si sforza di farlo.  _Solo un paio di secondi_ ,  _Sammy_  – prega mentalmente, corruga le sopracciglia.  
Si ferma allo scoccare dei dieci secondi; volati via come il fiato gettato fuori dalle sue labbra un paio di volte in quella pausa.   
Si china per recuperare la cartina da un angolo del cruscotto, evita come può di incrociare il volto di Sam: non è saggio farlo prima di guardare la cartina degli USA; non è sicuro di poter sommare ad esso la delusione dello scoprire che il prossimo centro abitato non è che a tre o quattro ore di distanza da lì.   
  


_‘Salva Sam. Se non puoi farlo, uccidilo...’_  a questo punto, si domanda se non è esattamente ciò che sta facendo: Storey, la città più vicina (e più o meno abitata) che la cartina indica a circa centocinquanta miglia da lì, ne rafforza la sensazione.  Degli sbuffi fuoriescono dal suo naso; vorrebbe essere una risata, se solo l’idea non lo faccia poi ridere così tanto.

“Come diavolo faccio a portarti a Storey senza che il tuo cervello frigga nel frattempo, Sammy?”  
Volta il viso verso Sam. Cattiva idea, non averlo fatto prima.   
  
“Sam?!”   
  
La schiuma giallastra che gli ricopre la bocca è colata ovunque; sul sedile, sulla maglietta; ne ha un buon quantitativo appiccicato anche tra i capelli, ma mai quanto ne dovrebbe davvero avere: cianotico in volto, Sam trema. Piccoli spasmi contraggono le sue spalle ad ogni conato silente che non riesce a  _far funzionare_ , e non tossisce, non butta fuori quasi nulla di quel che gli sta risalendo in gola e lo sta soffocando – e  _cazzo_.   
  
Recuperato il volto con entrambe le mani, Dean grida il suo nome, e anche un’altra serie di ingiurie più o meno sensate che non portano a nulla, perché Sam non risponde. Dean scivola al suo fianco, va’ per portargli la schiena in avanti, ma ritrova questa dolorosamente inarcata all’indietro, e ancora ingiurie, maledizioni, imprecazioni urlate schizzando fuori dall’auto e precipitandosi verso il lato passeggero. Perché la sua memoria tattile è fin troppo ferrata su quella  _particolare_  rigidità:  _fase tonica_. La riconosce dai tempi in cui Sam aveva due-tre anni, e non vi era batterio o virus a cui riuscisse a sfuggire.   
  
Riesce a spingerlo giù sui sedili giusto un paio di secondi prima che le convulsioni abbiano inizio. Almeno di questo, Dean può vantarsene; almeno  _con questo_ , può consolarsi (perché ha bisogno di qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, se è costretto a guardare suo fratello vibrare sui sedili come un animale decapitato, e l’unica cosa che gli è permesso fare per aiutarlo, è cercare di trattenerlo su di un fianco affinché non continui a soffocare nel proprio vomito).

                                                                                                             
“Cazzo, Sammy!  _Cazzo!_ ”   
  
Tutto è  _troppo_. L’impala troppo stretta, Sam troppo grande, la sua fronte troppo calda, e quelle cazzo di convulsioni infinite sono la ciliegina sulla torta che confermano l’impossibilità di poter sopportare oltre.  
  
La crisi si placa dopo un numero imprecisato di minuti che a Dean sembrano ore.   
Gli spasmi rallentano. Lentamente, Sam smette di strizzare gli occhi in quel modo orrendo, rinunciando anche ad afferrare quel qualcosa di invisibile che le sue braccia tese sembravano voler contrastare. Ha l’impressione che vi sia un alito di coscienza in quel gemito che emette nel momento in cui si piega a liberargli la bocca da ciò che restava di quella bile collosa (con la propria camicia; che ha sfilato, appallottolato e sistemato sotto la testa di Sam – da mettere in conto anche questo, naturalmente), per questo motivo, non sa resistere all’istinto di accarezzare quella schiena dalla scomoda stazza.

“Dovrai davvero farti in quattro per potermi ripagare di tutto questo, fratellino-” perché l’immagine di un Sam ‘del futuro’ nuovamente in salute è l’unica cosa a cui vuole pensare quando torna a toccare la sua fronte rovente, incapace ormai persino di sudare.

Il battito è irregolare, così come il respiro – ma il solo fatto di trovarne uno, per Dean è una vittoria. Sposta le dita dalla carotide, lascia Sam al suo sonno senza sogni.  
  
Per lo meno, non piove più.  
Il cielo è adesso un mazzo di viole avvizzite da un sole che si avvia al suo crepuscolo. Sono passate circa dodici ore da quando Sam ha cominciato a star male (sempre che non abbia iniziato a star male ancora  _prima_ ) e di tutte le soluzioni sino ad ora tentate, nessuna è andata in porto. Dean sa di certo che non ne troverà una efficace nel fondo della bottiglia di whiskey che ha appena pescato dal cofano, ma non la troverà neanche continuando ad osservare il corpo esanime di Sam gonfiarsi e sgonfiarsi con quel sibilo che sente potrebbe presto condurlo alla pazzia, quindi niente, indugia. Fa un sorso. Uno solo, appena accennato. Diamine, quanto gli è mancato il bruciore di quei quarantatré gradi nella gola. Poggia la schiena sulla portiera dell’auto, da’ un’ultima occhiata veloce a Sam, e poi ancora il bacio vitreo della bottiglia di Jack Daniels tra le sue labbra.  _Solo un altro po’,_ si dice, disperdendo lo sguardo verso le piccole colline nodose, buie adesso come demoni.  
  
D’improvviso, si leva un suono, come un lamento. Dean sussulta, si volta di colpo verso l’auto, verso Sam, ma no – non è lui. È solo uno stormo di avvoltoi che sorvola l’area deserta lamentando l’assenza di prede. Rilassa le spalle, sospira. Sam dorme ancora. Giace sul fianco, immobile nella posizione in cui lo ha lasciato. Vorrebbe dire che nel frattempo abbia ripreso un po’ di colore, ma in verità, il contrasto con i sedili neri dell’impala, rendono il colorito bluastro di Sam più evidente che mai.   
Fa ritorno in auto quando si rende conto che l’alcol sembra avergli voltato le spalle; il senso di colpa, lo sente molto più di prima (e quei due minuti d’orologio trascorsi a bere, pesano adesso come macigni sul suo petto).  
Vi sono dei grumi di vomito incrostati agli angoli della bocca di Sam; Dean li ripulisce con una manica della propria camicia, prima di tentare di svegliarlo. È una crudeltà, ma deve rimettersi alla guida, e Sam sta occupando in lungo l’intero sedile anteriore.

“Sammy-“ Gli schiaffi alle guance sono un breve zampillo di normalità. Qualcosa che gli ricorda che Sam è ancora tutto intero, che non si sarebbe sgretolato al solo tocco delle sue mani. “Sammy, sveglia. Hey–!” schiude le dita, ma non gli occhi, Sam. Sono rinsecchite, scure, piene di crepe. Le irrigidisce come stesse afferrando qualcosa, un sostegno invisibile che lo tratterrebbe ancora nel mondo oscuro in cui si trova, qualcosa del genere.

“Sam!”, questo geme e rabbrividisce quando Dean spalanca il palmo della mano sul petto e lo scuote, ma non si sveglia. È troppo presto. Il sonno post-critico solitamente è profondo, e cazzo,  _è troppo presto_.

Dean inforca le dita tra i capelli, la disperazione è una puttana da bar che non vede l’ora di saltargli addosso, ma no - ma non cederà.  _  
_È quando prova a ricavarsi lo spazio necessario di fronte al volante spingendo di peso Sam, che _la vede_. La scatolina verde se ne sta incastrata tra il sedile e la spalliera, appena dietro la schiena di Sam. Si domanda come e quando ci sia finita, una scatolina verde, di un verde  _così brillante_ , lì sotto; e soprattutto, come abbia fatto sino ad ora a non vederla.  
Dean è certo che sia il colore – l’inconscia, strenua ricerca di un  _semaforo verde_  in quella situazione, a spingerlo a dare priorità ad essa, raccogliendola tra le mani.  
  
‘ _Metocal: 2 in 1_.’, legge sul fronte della scatola a caratteri cubitali. ‘ _Metoclopramide + Paracetamolo: antiemetico, gastroprocinetico + analgesico, antipiretico_ ’, prima ancora di sincerarsi di aver compreso bene il significato di quelle indicazioni, Dean sente già agitarsi in petto qualcosa; un’inattesa, inaspettata gioia salirgli in gola, per poi assalirlo completamente in una silente implosione di felicità nel momento in cui la scritta ‘ _trattamento sintomatico di nausea e vomito a breve termine + trattamento degli stati febbrili e dolorosi’_  ‘colpisce i suoi sensi.  
“Sì.” Un prepotente ghigno di soddisfazione si allarga sul suo viso, il primo, dopo la morte di suo padre. “Sì, sì, sì, cazzo,  _sì_!” un pugno stretto, una rivincita contro un destino che, per una volta, può dire di aver  _fottuto_.  
Stringe il polpaccio di Sam con una stretta, forte, salda, “non puoi immaginare che razza di fortunato figlio di puttana tu sia, Sammy!” Fatica davvero a contenere l’entusiasmo Dean, e si sente stupido ad esultare in quel modo di fronte ad una scatola di... _qualunque cosa siano!_    
Ad aiutarlo a ridimensionare la felicità, è la risposta a quell’interrogativo, che plana sulla sua mano una volta aperta la scatola e mette bruscamente a tacere ogni festa interiore.

Il sorriso di Dean svanisce lentamente ma inesorabilmente; i tratti del viso si mescolano, formano adesso un’espressione interdetta infinitamente più stupida di quella di un paio di secondi prima (che sembrano adesso distare secoli), e Dean si sente davvero,  _davvero_  un cretino quando si lascia scappare un “Sammy...” così casuale, che la sola idea abbia potuto davvero svegliare Sam è sufficiente per farlo rabbrividire. Per fortuna, il richiamo non sortisce alcun effetto: Sam continua a dormire.

“Al diavolo!“ Dean scuote la testa, infila la punta delle dita dentro la scatola, recupera il foglietto illustrativo e il sorriso sarcastico in viso, “Non sarà di certo la prima volta che ti infilo una di queste cose, dopotutto—“

In realtà, può solo ipotizzare che non sia la prima volta. La sua mente riesce solo a ripescare memorie confuse, sfocate; note di atmosfere anni ottanta e motel impregnati di fumo e muffa.   
Processo di rimozione, ipotizza. O forse un falso ricordo, qualcosa che la sua mente crea per dar vita a un precedente che renda il presente meno  _‘critico’_.   
Ma è sufficiente così, davvero. Dopotutto, che importa? A  _chi_  importa? Suo fratello si sta prosciugando, e quella che ha in mano è la soluzione al problema.   
Per cui, Dean non ha intenzione di investigare oltre. Il fine giustifica i mezzi,  _sempre_  – si ripete mentalmente, insieme ad un’altra serie di frasi di circostanza, mentre snocciola sotto la torcia le indicazioni, che sono scritte a caratteri così microscopici da pensare che chiunque lo abbia stilato, avesse tentato del suo meglio per nascondere lo  _sporco segreto_  che contraddistingue il loro utilizzo.   
Al termine della lettura, Dean è pallido. Dà la colpa all’umidità esterna per quelle gocce di sudore freddo apparse sulla sua fronte, ma per lo meno, le tenebre della notte sembrano dargli il conforto e la privacy di cui ha bisogno.  
  
Due file di supposte, due involucri dal colore differente allineati una di fronte all’altra come soldati.  
Le antiemetiche nell’involucro verde, le antipiretiche nell’involucro rosso. Dal momento in cui si intende usarle entrambe, la posologia indica di somministrarle a distanza di tre ore l’una dall’altra; l’antiemetica per prima. Se la febbre non dovesse scendere nel frattempo, allora anche l’antipiretica.   
  
Dean sa che dovrebbe ringraziare i ‘cuochi’ di metanfetamine per aver ficcato nella busta qualcosa di diverso dei decongestionanti, tuttavia, si ritrova a ingoiare un grumo di saliva amara che non sapeva neanche di aver in bocca.   
Poco convinto, si volta verso Sam. È ancora accucciato sul fianco come un animale ferito, gli occhi chiusi di chi non vuole aver nulla a che fare con tutta la situazione. Dean non può che concordare con lui.   
  
“Va bene,” dice, mentre spinge prepotentemente contro il corpo esanime di Sam per farsi spazio e chiudere la portiera dell’auto (non vi è anima viva, ma l’idea di fare tutto con la portiera aperta è qualcosa con cui non riesce a scendere a patti). Puntella un ginocchio sul sedile, cerca a tastoni di rintracciarne la cintura dei jeans di suo fratello, e cazzo – dov’è finita? Stringe la torcia tra le labbra: adesso va decisamente meglio.  _Forse._  
Dean tentenna ad afferrarla. È tutto troppo reale. Avvicina le mani a quella fibbia come fosse rovente, ma infine, lo fa. Con la punta delle dita, la slaccia. Ciò che segue, è un suono strano. Un gemito talmente distante da quelli di Sam che Dean sobbalza, sussulta. Allontana le mani, strabuzza gli occhi. Guarda suo fratello allungarsi, mentre schiaccia il volto sudato contro l’ecopelle del sedile e i suoi capelli appiccicosi formano figure surrealiste sulla sua fronte – e no, si dice Dean ignorando quella goccia di sudore che, fastidiosa, scivola giù, dalle sue tempie. Non c’è niente di strano in quel gemito. Sam è semplicemente dolorante, Cristo – al posto suo, si sentirebbe più o meno come fosse stato investito in pieno da un autocarro, ed è per questo che lui è lì,  _pronto ad aiutarlo.  
_ Titubante, riporta le mani sui suoi pantaloni. La cintura è slacciata; tocca al bottone e alla cerniera cedere, adesso. La ricerca a tastoni con le dita, è lì: schiacciata tra il sedile e il ginocchio piegato di suo fratello. Preme un po’ sull’osso pelvico di quest’ultimo, fa in modo che ruoti un pochino, giusto lo stretto necessario per poter abbassare quella dannata cerniera a sufficienza. E lo fa piano, lentamente, con delicatezza– è l’unica consolazione con cui può ancora tentare di soffocare l’orrenda sensazione di star facendo qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato.  
  
Sam risucchia aria tra i denti quando le mani di Dean inciampano contro parti del suo corpo  _solitamente non comprese nell’operazione_.   
 _Cazzo_.   
Dean mugugna uno ‘ _scusa’_ , il volto si accartoccia in una smorfia silenziosa di fastidio e imbarazzo, ma non si ferma. Sa che non deve farlo. Sa che non  _può farlo_. Afferra i lembi dei jeans di suo fratello, li tira giù sino alle ginocchia senza ulteriori indugi. Prima quella roba finirà dentro Sam, prima potrà rimuovere quella giornata di merda dalla sua memoria si ripete – il non aver abbassato le mutande di Sam insieme ad essi però, sottolinea la differenza tra idea e azione.

“Sammy—“ Quando l’elastico dei boxer scuri di quest’ultimo è tra le sue dita, d’improvviso Dean sente l’impellente quanto incomprensibile bisogno di rendere Sam partecipe della sua  _tragedia_.   
“Avanti, Sammy! Non farmi fare una cosa simile mentre dormi! Dai!” non sa neanche perché stia lì a dare delle pacche sulle gambe di Sam, ma non ha bisogno di trovare alcuna giustificazione, dato che il minore dei Winchester si limita a raggrinzire il volto madido di sudore, muovere le spalle come a scrollarsi di dosso qualcosa di invisibile, e cominciare a respirare con un suono così orrendo da far sollevare ogni singolo peletto sulle braccia di Dean. Ma non si sveglia. Niente da fare.   
Ha solo perso la posizione in cui sembrava sentire meno il dolore dei suoi muscoli maciullati, e adesso è incapace di ritrovarla. Ottimo lavoro, Dean.  
  
Darsi del coglione come mai ha fatto prima è, per la sua mente, una risposta fisiologica. La stessa che in un impeto di orgoglio e di ritrovata dignità, lo porta a dire  _basta_. A mettere fine a quella stupida commedia.   
Schiocca la lingua e senza pensarci oltre, priva Sam dell’ultimo indumento rimasto ad opporsi tra sè e la sua guarigione.   
  
“Ci metto un attimo, Sammy-“ sussurra con apparente calma, mentre lancia il suo sguardo verso qualcosa (qualcosa che non siano le pallide natiche di Sam adesso esposte alla sua vista, per la precisione); la scatola che ritrova incastrata accanto il ginocchio è, ancora una volta, provvidenziale.   
Frenetico, il maggiore dei Winchester cerca di estrarre la prima supposta dalla confezione; litiga con l’involucro – come cazzo lo hanno sigillato!? Quando le dita falliscono, sono i suoi canini ad intervenire; abbandona la torcia tra le gambe, cerca di strappar via l’alluminio con gli incisivi. Suda. Suda e ci ripensa sullo sportello chiuso; fanculo la privacy! Lo schiaffo dell’aria fredda della notte è tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno per non perdere la ragione.   
  
La supposta dell’astuccio verde plana sulla sua mano; un piccolo cilindro, innocuo e innocente come poche altre cose al mondo. A vederla così, gli sorge impensabile credere che possa avergli provocato un simile subbuglio interiore.  
È talmente piccola che Dean fatica a tenerla tra il pollice e l’indice. Ha la sensazione possa sfuggirgli di mano da un momento all’altro, per questa ragione si affretta a fargli fare il suo dovere.  
  
Sam è quasi nella posizione giusta;  _quasi_. È rannicchiato su di un fianco, la schiena pressata adesso contro lo schienale, le ginocchia nude strette al petto. L’aria fredda della notte ha reso il suo corpo una distesa di piccole collinette irte e ruvide; sembra la pelle del tacchino del ringraziamento e il paragone fa sorgere un sorriso stupido sul volto di Dean.  _Non sarà così difficile_ , si dice.  
Deve solo scollare la schiena di Sam dal sedile, fargli girare leggermente il bacino verso di sè, raddrizzargli un po’ le gambe– e Sam, cotto dalla febbre, è morbido come un gatto: si lascia manovrare senza alcuna resistenza. Sì - si dice Dean -  _ci vorrà davvero un attimo_.   
Deglutisce un paio di volte, poggia la mano sulla natica destra, la separa piano piano dall’altra.   
  
Visto? Non è stato così  _difficile_. Non è stato così  _brutto_ , ripete ancora dentro di sè come una nenia stanca. Funziona. O almeno, funziona sino quando non dirige il fascio di luce della torcia verso il suo  _obiettivo_.   
Distoglie di colpo lo sguardo, almeno un paio di secondi se li concede: in fondo, niente quel giorno avrebbe potuto prepararlo a ciò.   
  
“Cristo, mi ucciderai per questo,” si dice a denti stretti, e in effetti, potrebbe aver ragione.   
Soprattutto quando, in preda ad un raptus nervoso, tenta con un gesto maldestro e del tutto sconsiderato, di farevelocemente _ciò che deve fare_ , e l’apparente abbandono iniziale di Sam, di colpo, viene meno.  
Il cervello di Sam sarà pure in poltiglia, certo – ma non al punto da non registrare lo sconsiderato tentativo di intrusione. Le natiche di Sam si serrano tra loro, le gambe si tendono, Sam risucchia rumorosamente aria tra i denti come fosse stata sfiorata una ferita aperta; ed è in quel momento che Dean si  _sveglia_ , apre gli occhi, riacquista lucidità; e si rende conto della  _cazzata_  appena fatta.   
 _Cazzo.  
_ “D’accordo, d’accordo, la bagno.  _La bagno!_ ” esclama smanioso a chi non può sentirlo, il cuore a tanto così dall’infarto.  
Afferra la bottiglia d’acqua mezza vuota che fa capolino da sotto il sedile, ne rovescia una quantità eccessiva sul medicamento che ha in mano, e senza domandarsi se l’effetto desiderato fosse stato ottenuto o meno, ci riprova. Inspira e espira un paio di volte in profondità,  _e ci riprova._

Riesce a sentire Sam irrigidirsi sotto le mani quando queste planano nuovamente sulle sue natiche, sposta subito il palmo sinistro sul suo osso pelvico, prima di cingerlo con decisione. Non vuole fargli male, ma non vuole neanche che quella supposta  _non finisca dove debba finire_ , dunque è indispensabile prevenire qualsiasi movimento inconsapevole di Sam, si ripete in una magra consolazione che, comunque, non riesce a strappargli di dosso quella sensazione di  _sporco_.  
  
Cazzate, si dice ancora.  _Tutte cazzate_. Non c’è niente di sporco nell’aiutare il proprio fratello a stare meglio. Il volto sfatto, completamente  _sfinito_  di Sam rinvigorisce la sua convinzione.  
Per cui, questa volta, individua per bene l’orifizio  _in questione_ , insinua piano la medicina, comincia con delicatezza a spingerla dentro. Ancora una volta, Il respiro di Sam si spezza, la schiena si inarca.  
  
“Rilassati,” ordina con voce atona, e gli sembra una barzelletta. Sì, Sammy, rilassati, mentre il tuo fratellone ti immobilizza e ti ficca qualcosa su per il culo, e tu sei così debole da non poter neanche evitarlo! – “Sammy, rilassati-“ Ripete, e non cede. Rafforza la stretta sul bacino, blocca la gamba di Sam con il suo ginocchio, lascia che Sam grugnisca quando la supposta supera lo sfintere insieme alla punta del suo dito.  _Ma non cede_.  
  
Ed è fatta.  _È dentro.  
  
_ Accarezza appena l’idea di aver vinto quando, nel rimuovere l’indice, lo scomodo medicamento decide, per tutta sorpresa, di spuntare nuovamente fuori. __  
  
“Figlio di—“ Lo stupido ma istintivo tentativo di Dean di spingerlo nuovamente dentro ha come risultato un impiastro grasso e oleoso che il maggiore dei Winchester in pochi secondi si ritrova, letteralmente, ovunque.

“Ma che cazzo!” Scuote le dita per liberarsi dalla schifezza rimasta impigliata, lancia un’occhiata incredula e disgustata a Sam – il suo sguardo ricerca aiuto, comprensione, solidarietà; ma l’ancora dormiente fratellino non offre nulla di tutto ciò: Sam si limita a chiudere il proprio viso in una smorfia, stringersi ancora di più nelle spalle e battere i denti con una tale, indomabile violenza da far tremare tutta la sua schiena alla stessa velocità, quasi un richiamo al precedente episodio convulsivo.  
E non è nulla di cui Dean ha bisogno.  _Decisamente_.  
Tra un insulto e un altro bofonchiato tra i denti, il maggiore dei Winchester richiude a malincuore la portiera, sacrifica la boccata d’ossigeno offerta dalla notte al virus che sta consumando il suo fratellino, ed è davvero stanco. Davvero,  _davvero_ stanco.  
  
Annuisce a se stesso, le sue mani vagano a tastoni sul sedile, ritrovano la scatola – un sorriso sardonico spunta sul suo volto, non perde altro tempo. “D’accordo,” divarica di nuovo le natiche di Sam, i suoi movimenti hanno una determinazione e una fluidità che prima non c’era. “Ho una scatola intera di questi affari, Sammy. Potremmo continuare così per tutta la notte, quindi fai tu—“

Il gemito che parte dal retro della gola di Sam quando tenta ancora una volta l’inserimento non lo coglie di sorpresa, se ne fa una ragione. Va avanti, forza l’ingresso, e lo fa più di quanto Sam sembrerebbe disposto ad accettare. È il preludio di una serie di proteste che Dean si sforza di non accogliere, se non rafforzando la stretta sul suo fianco e bisbigliando uno  _‘shhhhh’_  che non convince nessuno.  
  
“Dio, Sammy – piantala di agitarti, ho fatto!  _Ho finito!_ ” Lo annuncia più a se stesso che ad altri. Ha passato sessanta secondi con la punta dell’indice nel retto arroventato di suo fratello, ed è abbastanza certo che non sia un’esperienza che la stragrande maggioranza della popolazione mondiale può quotidianamente vantare, per cui, sì: chiunque al posto suo avrebbe avuto il bisogno fisiologico di sentire l’eco di simili parole, pur di restare aggrappato alla realtà.

Ed è andata. Questa volta, per davvero. Dean schiude la bocca, l’eccitazione gli morde lo stomaco:  _è davvero fatta._  Il proiettile di cera sembra aver preso la direzione giusta: scompare tra le viscere del minore dei Winchester e per Dean è davvero troppo bello per essere vero. Affonda una mano sulle natiche tonde del fratello, le tiene strette tra loro per una manciata di secondi, non vuole cantare vittoria troppo presto, ma in cuor suo, sta già festeggiando.

Da parte sua, Sam ha ingrugnito il viso in un modo che lo fa sembrare un neonato appena venuto al mondo, ed è un paragone che gli calza a pennello: una tempesta di stimoli sensoriali amplificati, provenienti da un mondo di cui non ha alcuna consapevolezza.  
  
“Tutto fatto, fratellino. Tutto finito!” Persino il suo tono di voce cambia, mentre si appresta a rivestire in fretta suo fratello e poi  _fuggire, allontanarsi_  da quel momento,  _andare via_  da quell’incubo. Si sciacqua le dita con le poche gocce d’acqua rimaste nella bottiglia.  
Il minore dei Winchester scotta ancora come fuoco vivo; la sua fronte ha però smesso di essere inasprita dall’orrore; probabilmente per azione miorilassante del farmaco - o perché qualcuno ha smesso di armeggiare con i suoi sfinteri, molto più probabile. Dean lo risistema correttamente sul sedile, lo copre con la sua giacca – guarda l’orologio: sì, tra quindici minuti proverà a farlo bere.   
  
 **Fine terzo capitolo**  
  
  
  
\- Betata a tempo record da Narcy <3 Grazie di cuore! E grazie infinite a tutti voi per aver letto anche questo capitolo! Spero vi sia piaciuto. <3 Il prossimo, tra una settimana!


	4. Quarto capitolo

**He swore by grass, he swore by corn  
(that his true love had never been born)**

**-  QUARTO CAPITOLO –**

  
  
Condividere i sedili anteriori con quella massa gigante accartocciata accanto a sè non è facile, ma riesce comunque a trovare un modo per farsi bastare lo spazio ricavato, e guidare.  
La testa di Sam sul suo grembo è calda, e nel suo peso c’è qualcosa di stranamente confortante. È certo che quando arriverà a Storey si ritroverà un’imbarazzante chiazza di bava sui jeans, ma non sarà la cosa più disgustosa che vi sia finita durante la giornata, quindi non è il caso di crucciarsene. Di tanto in tanto, Dean lascia che la sua mano destra abbandoni il volante per sfiorare la carotide di Sam, o la sua fronte, o quei fili castani tornati ad appiccicarsi sulle tempie sudate, o qualsiasi altra cosa offra una scusa che confermi la presenza di suo fratello lì. _Ancora lì.  
_Se non distogliesse di tanto in tanto lo sguardo dalla strada, potrebbe persino far finta di avere di nuovo dodici anni, di essere ancora quel ragazzino la cui unica missione era proteggere il suo fratellino, _e nient’altro_. Quello a cui suo padre non aveva ancora rivelato la seconda parte del _suo lavoro_ , _il piano B._   
  
Vi è un’area di servizio _(una vera_ , area di servizio) self-service a circa cento miglia da Storey, Dean decide di fare rifornimento.  
I neon che trova lì sono impietosi: non nascondono nulla delle orrende occhiaie livide apparse sotto gli occhi di Sam, gli zigomi incavati e aguzzi, le labbra completamente andate.   
Dean storce il naso, ricerca sulla figura di Sam un’alternativa, una ragione per poter guadagnare ancora del tempo, ma no, non c’è: deve riuscire a farlo bere, ed è imperativo.   
Passa un braccio sotto le scapole di suo fratello, porta la testa sull’incavo del suo avambraccio, lo avvicina al suo torace.  
  
“Hey-“ sussurra piano il suo nome, quasi colto da un’improvviso timore. “Sammy.” È poco più di un suono rauco, ma sembra riuscire dove i richiami di prima hanno fallito.  
Anche la mano che passa tra i suoi capelli pare aver attivato qualcosa. Sam corruga le palpebre, schiude leggermente gli occhi, li batte più volte. Sono lucidi e fissi come quelli di una bambola, sembrano osservare un punto lontano disperso da qualche parte tra il volto preoccupato di Dean e l’etere.  
Dean non sa dire se sia davvero sveglio o meno, e non crede sia il caso di rischiare. Bagna con dell’acqua una nuova bandana recuperata da una tasca, la stringe in un pugno. Le gocce d’acqua che colano sono della giusta grandezza, cadono al ritmo giusto tra le labbra di Sam, che in un primo momento sembra infastidito, ma non è dolore quello che contrae il suo volto, bensì lo stupore del suo cervello che sembra registrare la presenza di ciò di cui ha davvero bisogno. Ci mette un attimo a cambiare espressione; Sam vibra, sboccia come una pianta al sole, sembra come rianimarsi, riprendere vita. L’avidità con con cui comincia a deglutire è una sorpresa inaspettata.  
  
“Eccolo il mio fratellino” mormora Dean con un ghigno soddisfatto, ripetendo il gesto ancora e ancora. Si riappropria del proprio buon senso quando delle gocce gli vanno di traverso e Sam comincia a tossire.   
Non ha idea di quanto tempo impieghi la medicina per fare effetto e, nel dubbio, preferisce essere prudente. Riadagia Sam sui sedili quando la crisi si allevia; questo si lecca le labbra alla ricerca di qualche goccia d’acqua sfuggita, prima di tirare un profondo respiro contro il suo addome, e riaddormentarsi  
La bandana è adesso sulla sua fronte insieme a quella precedente; Dean fa velocemente benzina per poi rimettersi in marcia.

 

–

“Cristo,”  
  
Mettere a letto Sam si rivela più difficile del trascinarlo fuori dall’auto. Forse è stata la gioia di aver finalmente trovato un motel ad aver dato momentaneamente a Dean la spruzzata di adrenalina di cui ha bisogno per districare gli arti di quella sorta di enorme bestia ferita (la cui testa aveva ormai reso insensibile parte della sua coscia) e fargli compiere quella manciata di passi necessari per coprire la distanza dal parcheggio alla camera.   
  
Sono gli unici ospiti dell’hotel. La donna alla reception, impegnata ad accendere quella che con molta probabilità era la centesima sigaretta della giornata guardando i Red Sox contro gli Yankees in differita, non gli chiede neanche i documenti: fa scivolare un registro sul bancone senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla televisione, porge una chiave a caso tra quelle appese ai quadri, e quando Dean avanza la domanda ‘C’è  una farmacia ancora aperta nei paraggi?’ questa lo guarda come fosse stupido o pazzo. O forse entrambe le cose.  


Fatto sta che sì, mettere a letto Sam, si rivela un’impresa.  
Probabilmente dovrebbe semplicemente abbandonarlo su di esso così com’è, ma qualcosa dentro di sé gli ricorda che è talmente sporco di vomito, sudore e quant’altro, che togliergli di dosso quel ricettacolo di batteri e schifezze, rientra sicuramente tra gli obblighi di legge espressi in qualche postilla del codice costituzionale, per cui no – ha già un curriculum recondito, non può permettersi di infrangere ancora la legge. Non per non aver adempiuto ai suoi _doveri fraterni_ , per lo meno.  
  
“Puzzi come un fottuto pastore del Montana, Sam,”   
  
Le scarpe vengono via relativamente in fretta, i pantaloni un po’ meno – ci mette un po’ a convincere Sam a star dritto e soprattutto _fermo_ mentre li fa scivolare via dalle sue cosce.   
Sarà il letto, sarà il fatto che possa finalmente trovarsi in orizzontale su qualcosa di comodo (sarà il fatto che il suo inconscio rammenti fin troppo bene cosa è accaduto l’ultima volta che gli ha abbassato i pantaloni, ma no, no – non si parla di questo!), la mancata collaborazione di Sam tenta più volte di farlo desistere, ma non lo fa fino in fondo. Quindi insiste, Dean. A carponi sul letto, riesce a bloccargli finalmente un braccio e far scivolare via la manica della maglietta. L’altra, riesce in qualche modo a strapparla via dal pugno chiuso dopo un lungo tira e molla.  
  
Il compenso di tanto disturbo, è un asciugamano umido e tiepido con cui Dean comincia a ripulire la sua schiena, il suo petto, il suo collo. Dall’espressione del suo volto, anche Sam sembra adesso apprezzare il gesto. Il non avere più addosso chiazze di vomito ribollite nel sudore, pelle irritata da quel mix disgustoso, quell’odore acre a cui entrambi sembravano essersi assuefatti, fa una bella differenza.  
  
Quando gli rimbocca le lenzuola, Sam emana un vago aroma di fiori sintetici (gentile concessione del sapone offerto dal motel), e sembrerebbe quasi tornato in salute, visto il colorito porpora che gli colora le guance.   
Gli basta toccargli la fronte, adesso limpida, per rompere qualsiasi illusione: la febbre continua a divorarlo come lo divorerebbe uno di quei demoni infernali a cui danno la caccia.   
Dentro il suo stomaco, Dean sente un mostriciattolo mordicchiarlo e sogghignare divertito.  
Tira un sospiro, guarda l’orologio: manca ancora un’ora.  
  
Recupera un bicchiere dal cucinino, solleva lentamente la nuca di Sam.  
  
“Sammy, devi bere un po’–” Sam, che ha di nuovo schiuso gli occhi in seguito a tutto lo smanacciamento, lo guarda con sguardo vacuo, e sembra implorargli pietà. Sembra implorarlo di smetterla.  
Torna ad adagiarlo ancora al suo petto, gli avvicina il bicchiere tra le labbra, lo inclina un po’.   
“Solo un bicchiere. Dopo ti lascerò dormire in pace,” almeno per un’ora, ma si interrompe prima di annunciarlo a Sam. Non è un dettaglio su cui deve soffermarsi.   
  
La sensazione dell’acqua tra le labbra si rivela, ancora una volta, irresistibile. Sam beve, e lo fa con una foga preoccupante. “Piano,” gli rammenta Dean, frizionando la mano con cui lo sorregge per le spalle – cazzo, ha davvero preso ad accarezzare suo fratello?  “Non voglio raccogliere ancora il tuo vomito”, questo aggiusta decisamente il tiro.   
  
Torna a riadagiargli la testa sul cuscino quando il bicchiere è vuoto; lo assicura con dei cuscini su un fianco, perché non si sa mai; perché Sam potrebbe non aver preso davvero in considerazione la sua richiesta, e vederlo soffocare nel suo vomito due volte in un giorno sarebbe quantomeno esagerato, dunque meglio evitare.  
Ascolta nel silenzio il respiro di suo fratello risuonare come un piccolo motore difettoso, le palpebre tornare a calare sugli occhi lucidi, le membra abbandonarsi esauste al letto.   
Poggia l’asciugamano bagnato sulla sua fronte, fa in modo che aderisca bene agli angoli e non scivoli giù, guarda ancora l’orologio: sì, ha giusto il tempo di farsi una doccia.   


**Fine quarto capitolo**

  * **Un grazie infinitissimo a Spoocky, per aver betato davvero AL VOLO questo capitolo! Grazie davvero tantissimissimo! <3  
  
**
  * **Se non vi siete ancora stancati di veder tormentare il povero Sammy, ci vediamo la prossima settimana ;) Grazie di cuore per aver letto!**




	5. Chapter 5

**He swore by grass, he swore by corn** **  
(that his true love had never been born)  
** ****  
-QUINTO CAPITOLO -

  
Quando chiude il getto d’acqua bollente, Dean si sente come se mettesse piede nel mondo per la prima volta.  
Si sente resettato, ripulito, privato del sudore fisico così come da quello mentale, e non sarà mai grato abbastanza all’acqua per quel magico potere di restituire umanità e dignità a coloro che si riducono come lui.   
  
Il vapore acqueo ha creato una fitta nebbiolina calda, come una seconda dimensione e, al suo interno, Dean si sente in pace, in armonia con il creato, profondamente rilassato. Indossa distrattamente la prima camicia di flanella e i primi pantaloni che spuntano dal borsone – sono di Sam, ma anche questo ha smesso di avere alcuna importanza. Alla sua mente intontita dal calore, spiegare a suo fratello il perché non abbia più indumenti puliti non sembra più una prospettiva così fastidiosa.   
  
Così come non sembra più una prospettiva fastidiosa il dover mettere a quest’ultimo una nuova supposta, o almeno questo è quello di cui cerca di convincersi quando i suoi occhi ricadono sulla scatola-salvavita che fa capolino dalla tasca della sua giacca.  
  
Ciò che invece è fastidioso, ciò che è molto, molto,  _molto_  fastidioso, è il ritrovare Sam rannicchiato su se stesso come un gambero, sofferente. Ha la testa rovesciata in avanti, il mento conficcato al petto, la fronte corrugata – sembra avvolto in un dolore intenso, sordo; qualcosa che le labbra ridotte a una linea sottile cercano in tutti i modi di trattenere, ma di cui a volte scappa comunque qualcosa; uno sbuffo, un sibilo, un lamento strozzato in gola, che non fa che aggiungere altro dolore.  
  
Con due ampi passi, Dean si porta al suo capezzale.  
  
“Hey—“ Toccare la sua testa adesso è un po’ come toccare paglia ardente. Sta letteralmente bollendo. “Sam? Sammy...?”

Lo fa ruotare sulla schiena, esamina il suo volto, cerca di decifrare quei tratti sconvolti. “Che succede, Sam?”

Ma in risposta, ha solo lo sguardo di suo fratello che lo fissa; lo fissa, e sembra rinfacciargli ogni cosa.   
Ogni cosa che non è in grado di fare.  
Una nuova fitta lo imprigiona, e Sam torna di scatto su un fianco, irrigidisce gli arti, affonda i talloni contro il materasso.  
Ha i crampi, realizza Dean. Probabilmente li avrebbe avuti anche prima, ma era troppo disidratato perché il suo cervello potesse anche solo riconoscerli come tali. Quel bicchiere d’acqua bevuto deve aver riattivato qualcosa, e quel qualcosa, è adesso terribilmente incazzato, e chiede il conto.  
  
“Shhhhh, va tutto bene, Sammy—“ sta spudoratamente mentendo, non sa dove mettere le mani prima, ma ha fatto del  _fake it until you make it_  la sua filosofia di vita, per cui non è nuovo alla cosa.   
Con il palmo della mano, Dean traccia cerchi sulla sua schiena, sulle braccia, sul fianco tremante – non serve a niente, se non a sentire il respiro di Sam frammentarsi in tanti piccoli tocchi, sentirlo soffiare e serrare la mandibola, sentire qualcosa nella sua mente suggerirgli che, se Sam non smetterà di stringere i denti in quel modo, probabilmente finirà per romperseli e  _cazzo_.  
  
Alza lo sguardo verso l’orologio alla parete:  _ancora mezz’ora.  
Cazzo.  
_  
“Vieni qui,” raccoglie la testa di Sam, riempie velocemente un altro bicchiere d’acqua, lo poggia tra le sue labbra. “Dai, bevi un altro po’ –“ è troppo dolorante per pretendere che lo faccia davvero al primo invito; Sam volta il viso verso la spalla. Dean ha preventivato anche questo. Ne rincorre le labbra con il bicchiere, lascia che lo odi un po’.   
“Sam, hai crampi perché sei disidratato. Coraggio, bevi un altro po’, ti sentirai meglio,” – di questo non è sicuro, ma si affida alla logica e alla sua voce calma e convincente; in passato ha sempre funzionato.  
  
Può sentire i denti di Sam addentare il bordo di vetro del bicchiere, e il timore che possa romperlo aleggia per un po’ nella sua mente, poi però, il fondo del bicchiere si appanna, il pomo d’Adamo si solleva; Sam ingoia. Nel giro di pochi istanti, il bicchiere è quasi vuoto.  
  
Vorrebbe insistere affinché beva ancora, ma l’ultimo sorso non è andato esattamente bene (il tempismo di una fitta giunta in concomitanza è stato  _eccellente_ ), e il modo in cui Sam sembra adesso voler sputare i polmoni è decisamente un’ottima ragione per rivedere i piani.  
  
Poggia la testa di Sam sul cuscino quando smette di tossire; non ha di fronte a sé alcuna prova obiettiva, ma si dice che Sam adesso stia soffrendo meno.  _Si dice_.   
Più che altro perché deve essere così. Più che altro perché  _non può_  non essere così.  
  
Sistema un nuovo asciugamano ghiacciato sulla fronte di Sam, attende.  
Lo sguardo di Dean è un misto tra un ping-pong e un flipper: guarda l’orologio, poi le dita di Sam avvinghiate al lenzuolo, le nocche talmente strette che ha l’impressione possano da un momento all’altro lacerarsi; poi di nuovo l’orologio – quelle cazzo di lancette saranno sicuramente bloccate; no – coincidono con il suo orologio da polso, no. Funzionano. Mancano davvero venti minuti? Come fanno a mancare davvero venti minuti!? Guarda la scatola, che ha già preso inavvertitamente in mano e tiene stretta a sé piano, come fosse un uccellino caduto dal nido; _‘Analgesico, antipiretico’._  Sa fin troppo bene cosa significhi ‘ _analgesico, antipiretico’_  per non contare i secondi. Poi arrivano le labbra di Sam, che sfiatano d’improvviso tutto l’ossigeno che ha in corpo, per poi, con un rumoroso fremito, risucchiarlo di nuovo di colpo.   
Dean dondola nervosamente una gamba. Ancora l’orologio: diciannove minuti. Un nuovo crampo, il letto scricchiola, Sam si contorce, geme.

_Ed è troppo._

“D’accordo, basta così.”   
  
Al diavolo.  
  
Dean si solleva dalla sedia. Lo fa sotto lo sguardo inquisitore di Sam che, immobile, lo osserva attraverso due fessure sottili, e non dice niente.  
Ne segue i movimenti sino a quando non si porta su un angolo del letto; le sue pupille acquose chiedono una spiegazione, e Dean è lì lì per assecondarlo, per sfoggiare il più smagliante, patetico dei sorrisi, poggiare una mano sulla spalla e partire con il  _‘Sammy? Hey, Sam? – hey...ascolta, so che ti senti di merda, ma ho qualcosa che può farti stare bene, d’accordo? Ti farò una cosa – che, in realtà, ti ho fatto anche qualche ora fa, o quando eri un mocciosetto capace di prendersi tutti i virus in circolazione, ma probabilmente non ricordi, ad ogni modo, è un po’ strana, ma non preoccuparti, va bene? Ti aiuterà a farti stare meglio, okay?’,_  ma il solo eco di tal monologo nella mente è sufficiente per portare un ronzio alle orecchie, un bruciore alle gote, e la forte, prorompente convinzione che no, non funzionerebbe.  
  
Dean rovescia la testa all’indietro, chiude gli occhi; esala, come un posseduto, un demone chiamato ansia. Sam lo osserva ancora. Le palpebre gonfie, il volto paonazzo.Sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa, quando l’avvento di un nuovo crampo deforma i suoi lineamenti, e lo costringe ad abbandonare l’idea in favore a qualcosa di più importante, tipo stringere i denti, cercare di non urlare.

Dean apre la scatola che ha in mano; libera dall’involucro rosso la nuova supposta.  
Il proiettile bianco è tale e quale quello precedente, ma per qualche ragione inspiegabile (un mix letale tra privazione del sonno e qualcosa di più intimo e primordiale, probabilmente), sul suo palmo, appare come qualcosa di differente, qualcosa di più significativo e perverso: l’accanimento di un mondo ostile e il prezzo della sua ostinazione. Un nuovo gemito di Sam pone fine ai suoi deliri mentali.  
  
Suo fratello non ha ancora smesso di digrignare i denti quando Dean si curva su di lui.   
È teso e rigido, mentre spegne il dolore con un suono rauco. Dean può sentire sotto le sue dita i muscoli delle spalle contrarsi, spezzargli il respiro, mettere a dura prova la sua resistenza psicofisica, e anche la propria.  _Deve davvero far un male del diavolo._  
  
Il maggiore dei Winchester rimuove il cuscino dalla schiena di Sam, spinge piano la sua spalla e il suo fianco accompagnandone i movimenti sino a quando non è completamente disteso sul suo addome.  
Ha i gomiti piegati, i pugni stretti sotto al viso, ciocche di capelli castani sparpagliate in ogni dove. Gli occhi semiaperti continuano a premere su di lui chiedendo forse spiegazioni o forse semplicemente aiuto, e nel dubbio, Dean ha arbitrariamente deciso che può benissimo lasciar cadere ogni richiesta nel vuoto.   
“Va tutto bene, Sammy–“ sussurra piano facendo scendere una mano sulla schiena dolorante di questo, prima di fermarsi sui suoi fianchi e abbassare sino alle ginocchia i suoi boxer, unico indumento concessogli dopo averlo messo a letto (mai Dean è stato più soddisfatto di una sua decisione come adesso).  
  
Per Dean, la cosa più esilarante è che Sam non protesti. Non dice una parola, lo lascia fare. Affonda il viso sul cuscino, tra i pugni, si eclissa come può da quel momento, e Dean non gliene sarà mai grato abbastanza. Vi è inoltre qualcosa che rende tutto ancora più intimo e privato di quanto non lo fosse prima. Dean non sa dire di preciso cosa sia; se la luce soffusa dell’unica abat-jour funzionante, il respiro caldo di Sam che si estingue tra le trame del cuscino, o le loro ombre che si allungano sul muro. Fatto sta che ha suo fratello nudo su di un letto, sta per infilare per la seconda volta qualcosa dentro di lui, eppure riesce a trovare in quel momento, una domesticità che non sa dire da dove provenga.   
Bagna la supposta con l’acqua rimasta nel bicchiere di prima, divarica piano le natiche ossute. Il gesto è lo stesso di qualche ora prima (così come lo è il tumulto interiore che divampa dentro di sé) ma, complice una certa esperienza e l’ambiente meno avverso, tutto risulta più semplice e indolore.  
  
In quel perfetto silenzio, può sentire Sam sussultare al momento della  _violazione_. Reazione normale, si dice, sudando. È ancora tutto sotto controllo. Il respiro di entrambi si spezza. Uno  _‘sshhh’_  giunto dal profondo del suo inconscio e una mano a immobilizzarne il fianco, placano ogni cosa a sufficienza perché il minore dei Winchester riesca a tollerare il leggero incremento della pressione delle sue dita.  
  
La supposta scivola dentro con facilità; sente Sam deglutire quando questa sparisce completamente dalla sua vista. Memore di esperienze negative, Dean rimane guardingo; attende in silenzio una manciata di lunghi, infiniti secondi, prima di dichiarare l’operazione compiuta (gli stessi secondi in cui Sam si sarà domandato più volte la ragione per cui suo fratello attardasse il dito nel suo deretano, senza dubbio). Stringe i glutei di Sam, controlla ancora una volta l’avvenuta dipartita – sì, è andata.   
  
“Fatto.” riprende a respirare;  _riprendono a respirare._

Questa volta è stato proprio bravo.  
 _  
_Riporta i boxer al suo posto, poggia una mano sulla nuca spettinata di Sam, solleva il lenzuolo sin sotto le scapole. “Tieni strette quelle chiappe secche e cerca di riposare come si deve, fratellino.”  
  
L’operazione sembra aver offerto a Sam la distrazione di cui aveva bisogno per sopportare i crampi (odiare suo fratello è pur sempre un ottimo diversivo, dopotutto). Colmo di rancore, segue il ritorno di Dean alla poltrona poco distante con lo sguardo di chi sta ardentemente cercando di trattenere una serie di commenti che, di certo, fanno bene a restare dove sono, poi si volta piano dall’altro lato del letto, le narici rilasciano tutta l’aria che aveva trattenuto; smette di muoversi.  
Si addormenta nel giro di pochi minuti (un sonno vero questa volta, a giudicare dal ritmo regolare dei suoi respiri). Solo allora Dean sostituisce l’asciugamano sulla sua fronte con uno più fresco, e anche lui,  _respira_.  
  
 **Fine quinto capitolo**

**  
Note:**

\- Grazie infinite a  **Nattini1**  per il betaggio <3  Gentilissima come sempre!  
E grazie infinitamente a  **tutti voi**  che avete letto sino ad ora! È stata una settimana parecchio intensa, cercherò di rispondere subito alle recensioni.   
Il sesto ed ultimo capitolo tra una settimana esatta! ;) Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**He swore by grass, he swore by corn  
(that his true love had never been born)**

**– SESTO CAPITOLO –  
(finale)**

Dean non può dire di aver dormito, ma può almeno consolarsi dicendo di aver riposato un po’.   
Sam è rimasto nella stessa posizione per tutta la notte, le braccia pigramente distese di fronte al volto, le gambe intrecciate tra loro, abbandonate a un materasso così morbido da ingoiarle in una sorta di solco.  
Questa immobilità, per Dean, è stata insopportabile. Si è ripromesso di non disturbarlo, di permettere al paracetamolo di fare il suo lavoro, lasciarlo sfebbrare in santa pace. Non ha saputo resistere alla tentazione di tastargli di tanto in tanto il viso e il collo, però. Ha controllato ad intervalli casuali che Sam non stesse vegetando nel suo stesso sudore, e quando questo ha cominciato ad apparire sul serio, sotto forma di una patina vischiosa sulla sua fronte, Dean si è sentito realizzato, soddisfatto, sollevato. Rannicchiato su se stesso, Sam batteva i denti dal freddo, e Dean sorrideva. Asciugava il volto ancora più pallido e smunto di prima, bisbigliava incoraggiamenti come fossero frasi d’amore, e sorrideva. Come un deficiente.  
  
Sì, non può dire di aver dormito; forse non può neanche dire di essersi riposato, in realtà. Ma alle prime luci dell’alba, quando la fronte di Sam è apparsa quasi fin troppo fresca al tatto, Dean si è sentito come non avesse perso un solo minuto di sonno, quella notte.  
Volge lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra. Sono le sette di un luminoso mattino di inizio settembre e di fronte al motel, una piccola tavola calda senza insegne sta riaprendo i battenti.   
Lo stomaco di Dean avanza delle proteste: non mangia da almeno ventiquattro ore; gli viene in mente solo adesso. Ha tutte le ragioni del mondo per essere incazzato.  
  
Il suo sguardo scivola istintivamente verso il vero responsabile – seppur involontario – del suo digiuno: Sam sta ancora dormendo, pacifico come la Biancaneve di una illustrazione antica. Dal suo labbro inferiore, un filo di bava si è allungato lungo la sua gota sinistra sino a raggiungere federa celeste del cuscino, tingendola di una tonalità più scura. Già da un po’, il sole ha preso a farlo risplendere come fosse un piccolo rivolo ghiacciato, e Dean pensa che, se non è stato in grado di infastidirlo quel bagliore, probabilmente non sarebbero stati in grado di infastidirlo neanche i suoi cinque-sei minuti di assenza. Si alza dalla poltrona, asciuga la guancia di Sam, infila la giacca: sì - si dice ancora - Sam non oserà certo svegliarsi nei pochi istanti in cui sarà a prendere del cibo, dopotutto.   
Non dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per lui,  _dopotutto_.  
  


-

“Sto bene,” dice Sam, eppure il pallore che Dean ritrova sul suo volto gli racconta tutt’altro.   
  
Quando ha riaperto la porta, il maggiore dei Winchester si è ritrovato di fronte ad uno spettacolo che la sua mente aveva già formulato in due-tre versioni differenti; nessuna di essa prevedeva di ritrovare Sam ancora addormentato (quella sì che sarebbe stata una autentica sorpresa), per cui, non può dire di essere stato colto impreparato. Sam non era mai stato un tipo riconoscente. _  
_  
È seduto sul bordo del letto, come in preghiera. Ha gli occhi chiusi, il mento chino sul petto, entrambi i piedi fissi sulle assi di legno del pavimento.  
Tiene le mani serrate al bordo del materasso quasi a cercare un equilibrio che la vertigine sembra non voler restituire, non solleva neanche la testa quando Dean è di ritorno.  
  
Per effetto della controluce (perché deve essere  _sicuramente_  un artificio di essa), Sam appare infinitamente più magro di quel che è; nel suo corpo seminudo, Dean ha quasi l’impressione di poter vedere la silhouette di una creatura non umana; nel tempo che la sua mente impiega ad accostare un “creatura” a un “non umana”, Dean è già piombato nell’orrore e nella negazione di ogni cosa.  
  
Poggia il sacchetto di bagels a terra sul tavolinetto accanto alla porta, si inginocchia di fronte a suo fratello. Gli prende il viso tra le mani. Lo stringe forte, quasi tema che qualcosa possa strapparglielo via.  
  
“Hey,”

È da un po’ che i suoi occhi non si incontrano con quelli di Sam così da vicino; sono lucidi, umidicci e assonnati. Ma anche limpidi come quelli di un Sam di sei anni di una fotografia conservata da qualche parte nell’Impala.   
“Ti sei svegliato,” dice, mentre un sorriso si allarga sulla sua bocca, e il palmo della sua mano scorre sul volto consunto di suo fratello; è certo di avere un’espressione terribilmente stupida mentre lo fa, perché riesce a leggere quasi compassione negli occhi di Sam, ma non gli importa. “Stai meglio?”

Questo annuisce prima ancora possa commentare, libera le tempie dalla sua stretta, scansa le braccia con un gesto lieve del gomito; dal modo in cui rovescia la testa all’indietro e ingoia saliva, Dean capisce che Sam deve stare di nuovo male; deve avere di nuovo la nausea. Le labbra sono talmente pallide da non sembrare neanche labbra; specie quando le stira in una linea sottile verso l’interno.  
  
“Torna a letto, dai-“ Una pacca alla spalla, poi Dean si piega a raccogliere le gambe nude da terra e issarle sul letto; Sam non è dello stesso avviso, però. Scuote la testa, si distanzia dalla presa.

  
“Devo andare in bagno-”annuncia; l’idea di sollevarsi sulle proprie gambe non l’ha ancora abbandonato, e Dean è abbastanza intelligente da capire da quel tono che forse, non è davvero il caso di ostacolarlo.  
La dimostrazione della sua debolezza però, arriva da sé. Barcolla non appena muove i primi passi, le ginocchia si piegano come prive di ossa; Dean lo recupera prima che possa davvero fare un incontro ravvicinato con il pavimento.  
  
“Vacci piano!” rimprovera; L’incavo del fianco di Sam su cui si cinge il suo braccio, sembra non avere altra funzione che  _essere cinto dal suo braccio in situazioni simili_.  _È perfetto._   Passa anche un braccio intorno alla spalla, attende che Sam riprenda fiato.  
  
“Ti ci porto io-” afferma, mentre con la punta delle dita recupera una camicia da una sedia e gli copre le spalle nude (nella sua lunga notte insonne, ha avuto tutto il tempo per impilare un cambio pulito di Sam su una sedia, in previsione di un suo risveglio).  
  
Sam volta la testa, gli lancia uno sguardo indispettito, ma non protesta. Il bagno è, grazie a Dio, a meno di due metri dal letto. Accende la luce, abbandona Sam al suo interno, socchiude la porta. Il ‘chiamami se hai bisogno’ scivola nell’inascoltato, insieme a tutti gli altri  _chiamami se hai bisogno_  del passato.  
  
Sam esce dal bagno cinque minuti dopo; Dean non ha tempo di domandargli se ha bisogno di una mano, perché è talmente chiaro che ne abbia che un’ulteriore domanda al riguardo sembrerebbe una presa per il culo.  
Lo recupera sullo stipite della porta, talmente esausto da fargli credere essere ad un passo dal perdere i sensi.

“Quella è la mia maglietta preferita,” indica Sam con un cenno del mento fintamente sarcastico. Ha dovuto trovare una distrazione che dissimulasse il piacere dell’essere riadagiato sotto le coperte.   
  
“Sempre detto che hai dei gusti di merda,” afferma Dean dando un’occhiata veloce alla maglietta color prugna che ha indosso. “Qualcuno ha pensato bene di imitare Regan MacNeil sui miei ultimi indumenti decenti, dunque mi sono dovuto arrangiare. Te la tratterò bene, non preoccuparti.”  
  
Poco convinto, Sam soffia dalle narici; non fa storie neanche quando Dean fa scivolare la sua mano sulla sua fronte alla ricerca di un calore sinistro, tramutando poi il gesto in un qualcosa fin troppo simile ad una carezza. “Non è stato un bello spettacolo, vero?”  
  
“Bah, nulla che non abbiamo già visto durante una caccia. Avrò visto una ventina di mostri esplodere più o meno in quel modo, tranquillo. Ricordi quel chupacabra di Milwaukee? Puah...”

Sam solleva un sopracciglio, finge di richiamare un ricordo seppellito da tempo, mentre fa aderire pigramente le vertebre ai cuscini che Dean ha sistemato sullo schienale del letto.  
  
“Papà aveva finito la benzina, così lo abbiamo riempito di petardi e fatto esplodere...”  
  
“Sognava da una vita di farlo, non vedeva l’ora.”  
  
“Già...” Sorride Sam; rimane fin troppo tempo a navigare tra i pensieri, e questo a Dean non piace, perché ha come l’impressione di poter vedere la sua espressione mutare, e non fatica a immaginare quale oscuro pensiero sia tornato a rispolverare. Il sacco di bagels che raccatta dal tavolino e lancia sul suo grembo è quanto di meglio riesce a inventarsi per scostarlo da tale voragine.   
Un giorno, ne è certo, lo racconterà ai posteri (leggasi: a Sam) e ne riderà.  
  
“Colazione!” esclama, e il silente sguardo incredulo che riceve ha un che di offeso. Dean fruga sul grembo di Sam, trova una ciambella al bacon, ne scarta l’involucro macchiato di olio mentre la camera si riempie di nuovi odori. Misto a quello di sudore e a quello acre di tabacco scadente di cui erano impregnate le vecchie carte da parati, il puzzo di frittura divampa quasi all’istante, caldo e penetrante.   
  
“Non ce la farò mai a mangiare una roba simile, Dean.” Sam distanzia il volto, disgustato.   
  
Prevedibile.  
  
“Guarda bene.” Vorace, Dean stacca un morso. Il pane scrocchia sotto i suoi denti, fragrante e saporito. Si affretta a masticare e ingoiare con la fretta di chi sta per giocare il suo asso nella manica. “Il tuo è alla marmellata. Non ho neanche fatto mettere il burro _. Non c’è di che_.” Si lecca le labbra.  
  
Sconfitto, Sam storce il naso; ha un mezzo sorriso di compassione, quando afferra senza voglia il bagel incartato nell’involucro meno oleoso (e suppone sia quello, il suo) e lo rigira tra le mani quasi a sperare in un singolare gioco di prestigio che possa farlo sparire.  
Tira un sospiro, reclina la testa all’indietro, chiude gli occhi quando la nuca tocca il capezzale del letto.  
  
“Dean, non ho voglia di mangiare... “  
  
Seduto all’indiana sulla poltrona, Dean beve un sorso dal suo caffè; è ancora caldo, si ustiona un po’ la lingua. Solleva un dito con supponenza.   
  
“Risposta sbagliata. Devi mettere qualcosa nel tuo stomaco, Sammy, avanti. Fai un paio di bocconi.”  
  
“Non mi va davvero.”  
  
“Solo un paio di bocconi. So che puoi farlo.” insiste, ruota il bacino verso il tavolino alle sue spalle. “Tieni, ti ho preso anche una camomilla.” La tazza di carta non brucia più come prima, si sporge lentamente verso Sam, la poggia con cautela tra le sue mani. “Penso farà piacere anche al tuo  _pancino delicato_.” ironizza.  “Adesso forza, fa’ colazione.”  
  
Con la nuca ancora sul bordo del capezzale e la camomilla in bilico tra le sue mani, Sam sospira ancora – il suo sospiro è quasi un gemito.   
Guarda in avanti.  
  
“Non morirà nessuno se per un giorno non mangio.”  
  
“Un giorno?” Dean dispiega le gambe, non può rispondere a una simile insinuazione senza sentire la solidità del pavimento sotto i calcagni. “Sam, non fai un pasto decente da settimane!”   
Quattro giorni, con l’esattezza. Ma era una specifica di cui nessuno dei due ha bisogno. Restare sul vago è l’unico modo per sviare l’argomento  _senza realmente sviarlo_. Forse.

“Non è vero.” Le parole lasciano le labbra di Sam senza alcuna forza; probabilmente, non si è accorto neanche lui di averle fatte scivolare fuori, erano partite in automatico, come di riflesso.  
Il minore dei Winchester solleva la nuca, distoglie lo sguardo. Dean può già vedere il respiro affannoso di una collera montante muovergli il petto, come se avesse bisogno di riempirsi, espandersi, trasformarsi in qualcos’altro prima di poterlo affrontare.   
  
“Ho visto il modo in cui ti stai distruggendo, Sam. Non credere io sia così stupido da non accorgermene.”

Dean sente che basta una frase; una sola, semplice frase da parte di Sam – anche solo un cenno, non importa di che tipo, o di che natura, gli basterebbe anche solo un respiro, in verità - per esplodere. Per tirare fuori tutto quello che non ha tirato fuori in quattro giorni (e forse anche di più, anzi –  _sicuramente_  di più) e scaraventarli lì, su Sam – che non c’entra proprio niente con la situazione, tutt’altro. È Sam che dovrebbe essere lì, al suo posto, incazzato come una belva per averlo reso partecipe di un ordine che non avrebbe mai dovuto conoscere. Per aver mandato a puttane il suo compito (proteggerlo,  _sempre e per sempre_ ) in un singolo istante e diavolo! Adesso è lì pronto a sacrificarlo come un agnello in nome della sua idiozia, ma questo ragionamento mentale è troppo complesso per trovare spazio tra l’assenza di sonno e la sua disperazione, per cui sì, gli basta anche solo una frase, una sola – e, signore e signori, il disastro è servito.

  
Ma non arriva. Non arriva nulla.  
  
Detentore di una saggezza che forse non sa neanche di avere, Sam fa esattamente ciò che dovrebbe fare per disinnescare l’ordigno. Non ha parole per rispondere alle sue accuse: ha gesti.  
Poggia la camomilla sul comodino al lato del letto, si china sulla ciambella. La scarta piano, in punta di dita. Sotto lo sguardo confuso di Dean, lo avvicina alle labbra e ne mangia un pezzo. Poi ancora un altro. Piccoli bocconi senza sapore. Più una tortura che altro, e cazzo se Dean ne è infastidito. In barba a qualsiasi logica reazione, sente tutta la calma ostilità di Sam risalirgli come un formicolio dai talloni sino al petto, e non saprebbe dire neanche il perché. In fondo, Sam sta mangiando, ed è quel che basta, si dice. Come e in che stato d’animo lo faccia, ha poca importanza.  
Ciò non toglie che sia uno spettacolo difficile da sopportare alla sua vista, quindi, per il bene di tutti, Dean decide che è tempo di prendere una boccata d’aria, restare un po’ da solo, magari andare a ripulire l’Impala dal vomito di ieri, ha davvero l’imbarazzo della scelta; ma alla fine, di fronte al modo in cui Sam regge quel bagel tra le mani, al modo in cui ingoia, in cui deforma le gote mentre mastica automaticamente e dolorosamente quel pasto, tutte le opzioni si annullano di colpo, e la fiancata libera del letto di suo fratello, è l’unico posto in cui Dean sente di dover stare.   
  
“Vieni qui,” sussurra, mentre preme il viso bagnato di Sam contro il proprio petto, e i capelli annodati si impigliano alle sue dita spalancate, i loro fianchi si toccano. “Andrà tutto bene, fratellino.”  
  
Dritto di fronte ai suoi occhi, può vedere dalla finestra dei bambini in attesa dello scuolabus fare acrobazie su una staccionata. Ha l’impressione che le loro risa vadano di pari passo ai singhiozzi che Sam soffoca sul suo petto, riscaldando con il suo fiato la maglietta che dovrà sicuramente lavare a parte se non vorrà ritrovarsi tutte le mutande di un tenue color lavanda; ma andrebbe bene lo stesso, Sam ha dei gusti di merda anche nello scegliere la biancheria, ed è certo che non gli dispiacerebbe poi così tanto, pensa mentre passa una mano dietro la sua nuca e rafforza la presa intorno alle spalle, e cazzo, dovrebbe davvero costringerlo a finirlo quel bagel (e altri dieci di questi, tipo), non ricorda davvero delle ossa così sporgenti in suo fratello, sono appuntite e disperatamente simili a quelle delle ragazze che abbraccia per una sola notte, e non è così che le ricordava; non è così che dovrebbe sentirle.  
Poggia il mento su quell’ammasso annodato e arruffato che ha per capelli, trattiene il fiato mentre continua a sentirlo sussultare. “Risolverò tutto, Sammy.” Come no. Vorrebbe davvero vedersi mentre trova un modo per farlo. Lascia cadere un bacio impercettibile al centro della testa quando è certo che Sam sia troppo impegnato a riprendere fiato per percepirlo; ha bisogno di qualcosa altrettanto patetico su cui deviare l’attenzione.  
Rimane così per almeno un quarto d’ora. Quando Sam allenta la presa delle dita sulla  _non-proprio-sua maglietta_  e sfiata, il suo volto è un disastro che non tiene a far vedere (né Dean ha intenzione di vederlo, per carità–). Lo stringe ancora – pure più forte di prima, se proprio vogliamo dirlo – mentre distende le spalle contro il cuscino. Piega un gomito dietro la propria nuca, fissa un angolo ammuffito del soffitto, e la testa di Sam preme calda e umida sul suo costato, quasi volesse essere certo di avergli lasciato ancora qualcosa a battere lì sotto.   
  
“Un giorno dovrai farlo.” Viene fuori davvero malissimo. Tira su con il naso, ci riprova. “Me lo hai promesso.”  
  
Vorrebbe dirgli che se proprio ci tiene, allora quel giorno dovrà arrangiarsi da solo, ma in quel momento non è certo di riuscire a spiegarlo. Non è certo neanche di poter pronunciare il suo nome, in realtà. Quindi lascia perdere.  
  
Nella penombra, in silenzio, Dean ricerca ancora le ciocche sulla fronte di Sam, le sposta in alto per tastarne la fronte.  
  
“Ti salirà di nuovo la febbre se non ti darai una calmata.” Può sentirlo già più caldo di prima, ma non ne è sorpreso. Intravede la punta dell’orecchia paonazza, e non è difficile immaginare di che colore possa essere il resto del viso.  
  
“Me lo hai promesso, Dean.” Indurisce il tono. Crede di fargli paura (e in effetti, gliene fa).  
  
“Ti ho anche promesso di darti tutte le mie cassette del gameboy, o che avrei convinto papà a prenderti un cucciolo ogni qualvolta cambiavamo città, o di dire a Lizzy Lee che mi è dispiaciuto darle buca al ballo di fine anno – ti ho fatto tante promesse...”  
  
Sam rimane tanto immobile da sembrar smettere di respirare; Dean non vuole davvero credere che il suo rifiuto non sia qualcosa che non abbia preventivato.   
  
“E poi, voglio dire – come faccio a capire quando dovrei farti fuori? Mi darai un segnale, non so – ti si accenderà una spia, emetterai un segnale acustico, qualcosa?” ironizza, spezzando l’aria satura di parole. “Magari passerai la giornata a vomitare, friggere e imprecare come ieri, e io potrei ricevere segnali fraintendibili. Poi scoprirò che mio fratello è posseduto da un virus, e non da un demone, o mostro, o qualunque...cosa sia! -  e così avrò fatto fuori il mio unico fratello quando avrei potuto semplicemente chiedere aiuto a dei trafficanti di metanfetamine, infilargli un paio di supposte su per il culo, e tenermi il mio rompicoglioni preferito.”

Sam inspira, lascia che le parole riposino nel silenzio sino alla loro giusta lievitazione; poi, con una spinta dei gomiti si solleva, torna seduto. Ha gli occhi gonfi e il viso con delle chiazze rossastre e Dio, sono secoli che Dean non vede il viso di Sam in quello stato. Probabilmente, Sam può anticipare i suoi pensieri ma fa del suo meglio per dissimulare ogni sospetto. Lo trafigge con lo sguardo. Il cono d’ombra che proietta lo fa risplendere come una creatura a cui Dean non vuole paragonarlo.  
  
“Il culo mi brucia ancora, sappilo.”

Ed è finita. È il segnale, e non quello che temeva.   
  
Dean può sgonfiare il petto, rilassare i muscoli del viso, rilasciare la tensione in un ampio sorriso mentre osserva Sam distorcere le labbra pur di non emularlo.   
Allarga le braccia, fa spallucce. “Certo che ti brucia il culo. Mi stupirei del contrario, voglio dire – che razza di culo pensi di avere?”  
  
Il maggiore dei Winchester allunga un braccio verso il comodino. “E sappi che brucerà ancora se non finisci la tua colazione e non ti spalmi su quel letto. Come vedi, ne ho una scatola piena di questi cosi infernali.”  
  
La scatola di supposte sventolata da Dean tra le dita è l’unica cosa in grado di portare lo sguardo di Sam altrove. “Dio...” bofonchia incredulo, il volto adesso uniformemente scarlatto.  
  
“Non credere che io mi sia divertito, ma insomma – non potevo venir meno al mio lavoro” sorride Dean, il sarcasmo ci mette un attimo a scivolare inevitabilmente nell’imbarazzo.  
  
Sam recupera il bagel dalle coperte, lascia che Dean sistemi il copriletto sulle sue gambe.

“Il tuo lavoro comporta dei doveri.”  
  
“Solo uno,” sussurra distrattamente mentre porge nuovamente a Sam la sua camomilla (adesso appena tiepida). “Ne ha sempre e solo uno, Sammy.”  
  
Sam solleva lo sguardo, incontra i suoi occhi senza parlare. Dean può vederlo ingoiare qualcosa, stirare le labbra nel più amaro dei sorrisi.  
  
 **Fine**

 

-

**Note:**

-          E siamo giunti al finale di questa inutilissima porcheria –che dire, spero vi sia piaciuta! XD Io non ne sono particolarmente soddisfatta; sento che poteva venir fuori qualcosa di migliore, ma pace. Ormai è andata. Spero di poter fare un lavoro migliore in futuro. Ad ogni modo, grazie di cuore per aver letto e commentato. Inizialmente era pensata come oneshot, ma successivamente, vista l’eccessiva lunghezza, è stata divisa. Penso sia stata una scelta saggia farlo. XD Immaginatevi che pippone estremo sarebbe stata!  
  


-          Pensavo di creare un piccolo sequel un po’ kinky con Sam che –ahem – ha una breve ricaduta. Vi lascio immaginare perché (in fondo, dopo un po’, le medicine scadono *ahem* *ahem* e Dean di supposte ne ha ancora tante...*ahem*). Devo un po’ decidere se continuare a gettare il mio tempo scrivendo certe boiate o finire finalmente quei progetti “seri” che attendono da un’enormità.   
  


-          Un grazie infinite a  **Nattini1**  per aver betato questo capitolo ed essere sempre stata così supportive! <3 Grazie mille!


End file.
